<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transference by codenamepenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963189">Transference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin'>codenamepenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, First Time, Friendship, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rescue, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to escape the reality of an arranged marriage, Alec lets his guard down. Just once, he wants to experience what passion feels like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Jace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Jax for the lovely story banner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>All he wanted to do, was <em>not</em> be Alexander Lightwood.</p><p>Just for an hour, maybe two.</p><p>Alec wasn’t much of a drinker but he couldn’t think of anything else that would achieve this tall order. As Junior Vice President of his family’s law firm, he didn’t have time for fun.</p><p>And speaking of fun, his mind of course turned to his arranged marriage.</p><p>An arranged marriage!</p><p>Jesus! Had he really accepted this idea as the only feasible solution?</p><p>For the time being though, he had chosen a nice aged scotch and secreted himself at the very end of the bar. Happy now that he was well on the way to being deafened silly by the club’s pounding sound system, Alec frowned when someone took the chair next to him.</p><p>In the dancing light beams, the man looked so much like his Jace, but Jace as he had never seen before. Needy, pouting and beckoning him out of his corner with his expressive hands.</p><p>It was a moment of supreme weakness and desperation to follow this golden hair God to the dance floor, but he did.</p><p>The fact that he couldn’t dance didn’t even matter.</p><p>They were more grinding into each other while groping, just in time to the music.</p><p>But anything to forget.</p><p>To forget that such blood pounding passion would never be his.</p><p>The stranger stood on his toes to shout something to him, but he couldn’t hear it over the music.</p><p>‘WHAT?!!’</p><p>In reply, the other man started to nudge him back causing Alec’s last remaining brain cell to fry out with a short, sharp sizzle. They were among the decadently decorated alcoves, with the blinding white couches and other persons “draped” over each other, in all manner of positions.</p><p>Alec stammered unintelligibly as his dance partner pushed him down on a free couch and immediately straddled his hips.</p><p>The man shushed him with a soft smile, cupping his face delicately between his palms. As he hovered above him, he gently stroked the high ridge of Alec’s cheek, inviting him to close the gap and take what he needed, to take what he wanted.</p><p>It was quieter here, but damned if Alec could hear anything as the blood pounded in his ears, mouth falling open as his new acquaintance resumed dancing on his pelvis, seemingly not put off by his apparent paralysis. Indeed, he appeared to be enjoying the hard length beneath him very much.</p><p>When the blonde unexpectedly bent his head and latched on to his neck to suck, Alec moaned in ecstasy. The pain felt so good, and he reached out to hold the man hard around his waist, urging him not to stop.</p><p>‘You like that?’ the other crooned with a smug laugh of triumph, as he kissed and nibbled a path down whatever part of Alec’s chest was exposed. Reality came back with a vengeance to Alec, when this perfect stranger roughly pushed open his legs to mouth at his cloth covered cock.</p><p>Alec cried out in shock, accidentally pushing the man off his lap, where he fell in an inelegant heap on the floor.</p><p>‘Dude!’ the blonde shouted, ‘what the holy fuck is your problem?! Do you know how much these pants cost?!!’</p><p>VP Alec Lightwood blushed a deep red as he scrambled to aid the other man.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ he babbled, a rush of guilt and fear bubbling up inside, at the thought of facing his brother across the breakfast table the next morning. ‘I can’t, I can’t do this, it’s wrong. How I feel is wrong.’</p><p>He could feel the panic clawing at him now as he began to shake all over.</p><p>Isabelle was right.</p><p>All this “fricking repression” had come back to haunt him.</p><p>‘Wait, I’m sorry,’ the golden god begged with his bluer than blue eyes, pulling him back down to sit with him, ‘Don’t go. No damage done. Let’s have something to drink or we can dance some more…’</p><p>But Alec shook his head. It was clear he and his dance partner wanted different things.</p><p>Another club goer suddenly appeared at their elbow from nowhere, carrying beers. He nodded his head at the blonde in recognition.</p><p>‘Wow! What have you got going on here?’ he asked, staring in a way that made Alec’s skin crawl.</p><p>‘Nothing but a fucking cock tease,’ his friend spat out in frustration, pushing his blonde hair back and off his face with one hand.</p><p>Alec raised an eyebrow at this crude response.</p><p>‘Don’t say that,’ the creepy one insisted with a wink, sharing out the beers, ‘he just needs to relax.’</p><p>Alec almost choked when the sip he was taking suddenly turned into a gulp, as his arm was deliberately tipped forward.</p><p>He glared at the two men as they threw their arms around each other, roaring with stupid laughter. The young lawyer was suddenly reminded of the many, many reasons why he hated clubbing.</p><p>Eventually they stopped laughing and then of all things, began kissing as though their lives depended on sucking each other’s tonsils out.</p><p>Really? now?</p><p>After a while, when no one surfaced for air, Alec grabbed a twenty out of his wallet to pay for another round of drinks. He had been ready to apologize again to the blonde for wasting his time, but hopefully more drinks would suffice.</p><p>He put the money under his half full beer bottle on the table, relieved the situation had resolved itself, albeit in an odd manner.</p><p>‘Sit down!’ the two men protested in unison, pressing down on his shoulders.</p><p>But the strange thing was there was no need.</p><p>Alec had immediately lost his balance, the minute he had tried to stand.</p><p>‘What?’ he mumbled stupidly, ‘my legs…something’s wrong.’</p><p>Not Jace pulled hard on his hair, causing his head to tilt back, ‘If you bite me, I will break your fucking jaw!’</p><p>And as the man loomed closer, Alec turned his head with every last bit of his remaining strength. He wouldn’t give up his first kiss.</p><p>He couldn’t.</p><p>Not like this.</p><p>‘Get off me!’ he cried out as both men now climbed on top of him, pawing at his belt and zipper.</p><p>‘Oh turn him over, will ya?’ a disembodied voice floated in his mind, ‘I want first dibs on that fine ass.’</p><p>Light, sound and smell became pinched as though coming out of a tiny tube, and then there was only blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exotic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>God and all the saints, please just kill me now.</em>
</p><p>These were Alec’s first thoughts as he opened his eyes, to the blaring glare of the morning sun. He shielded his face as best as he could with his hand, wondering why his mouth tasted so disgusting.</p><p>‘Easy, son,’ came an unfamiliar voice to the left of his bed, ‘my name is Detective Garroway, and you are safe at Mt Sinai Hospital.’</p><p>The young man squinted up at the plain-clothes police officer. Were these words supposed to mean something to him? Carefully he looked around, too scared to move faster and risk throwing up his queasy guts, all over the pristine looking floor.</p><p>‘What’s the last thing you remember?’ the man suggested, in a fatherly sort of way.</p><p>Obediently he searched his memory, becoming increasingly concerned at the jumble within.</p><p>‘I was in a club, wasn’t I?’ he croaked out, ‘what am I doing here? Who are you, again?’</p><p>The dark skinned man leaned over the hospital railings in a companionable manner.</p><p>‘I am Detective Luke Garroway,' the officer patiently reminded him, ‘Mr. Lightwood, you were involved in an incident at Club Zen, last night. One of the bartenders brought you in.’</p><p>Alec cautiously turned his head in the direction indicated. Across the ward but just inside the doorway, sat a handsome Asian man who was fast asleep, slumped against the wall.</p><p>‘What kind of incident?’</p><p>The detective pointed at the cotton swab being held down by tape that Alec hadn’t noticed on his right arm.</p><p>‘They are still doing tests on your blood,’ the dark man explained, 'but it’s a fair assumption that by the speed and action of your symptoms, you were slipped a rape drug.’</p><p>Alec shot up with a gasp of disbelief.</p><p>He was drugged?!</p><p>Rape!!</p><p>What kind of <em>blasted</em> nightmare was he living in?</p><p>In fear, he glanced down at this arms and legs, searching for injury.</p><p>‘My belt is missing,’ he whispered after a long pause, heart beating in his throat at the obvious implication.</p><p>The detective hastened to grab at his shoulder. ‘Rest easy. They got to you in time. Your rescuer practically raised the roof, when he sounded the alarm.’</p><p>Alec gawked across at the sleeping man with astonishment, even as the detective gently lowered his head back down to the pillow.</p><p>The Officer had of course recognized Alexander Lightwood immediately. The Lightwoods were one of the most influential families in law enforcement, and in the city of New York for that matter. Garroway had dealt with wealthy heirs before, and to say they were difficult would be an understatement. He was pleasantly surprised at the young man’s reserved, gentle manner.</p><p>‘He hasn’t moved at all from that spot,’ the older man continued in a soft voice, ‘I think he has taken it personally that one of his customers was interfered with.’</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Alec found himself smiling; awed by <em>this</em> stranger’s loyalty and care for him.</p><p>‘He’s a good guy,’ Garroway continued, ‘had some troubles of his own, but always looks out for anyone vulnerable in the community. He keeps an eye out for me when I can’t be there. You can trust him.’</p><p>Alec made a dismissive gesture with one hand.</p><p>His rescuer had stepped in at his most desperate hour. That was all he needed to know.  This man had already secured his trust and good favor.</p><p>A wave of sudden misery washed over him then, and Alec covered his face with both hands.  He was still struggling to comprehend, how he could have let himself become so distracted to allow someone to successfully drug him.</p><p>‘Just breathe,’ the officer counselled, also noticing the fine tremors in the man’s fingers, ‘that’s the shock kicking in. Can I call someone for you? I think I should at least call your father.'</p><p>The VP of Lightwood and Lightwood, sucked in a pained breath, not wanting to picture the expression on their faces if they saw him like this; weak and helpless, barely hanging on under the crushing responsibilities of the eldest child. ‘I’m fine. I just need rest.’</p><p>The officer frowned unhappily at his charge, ‘you were attacked, brutally. You shouldn’t be alone. ’</p><p>‘Well, I am alone!’ he shouted back, his voice cracking under the strain.</p><p>They both glanced over in concern as his rescuer snuffled irritability in his sleep. Fortunately, it was not enough to wake him. The officer grew increasingly worried though, as the young man turned and bent his head away in a defeated manner.</p><p>‘I have to tell you Mr. Lightwood, how lucky you were tonight that Magnus was there,’ he said, trying to keep the conversation going so that Alec would eventually confide in him.</p><p>‘Why…why can’t I remember anything?’</p><p>'It's all part of the cocktail. Magnus had noticed you earlier in the night, and tried to keep tabs on you. He said you looked depressed. Are you sure nothing is wrong? A problem at work? Family? Please, let us help you.’</p><p>Alec looked up at him curiously. He didn’t think all officers were this thorough.</p><p>‘Thanks, but I don’t think you can help,’ he replied softly, as he turned to focus on the bartender.</p><p>Magnus.</p><p>An exotic name for an exotic person.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed him behind the bar, too caught up in his own problems to recognize a friendly face in the crowd.</p><p>‘If I may,’ Garroway prompted, ‘I promised that I would wake him if there was any change. He just wants to see you. You don’t have to talk to him.’</p><p>Alec nodded his permission, perplexed by the idea that he wouldn’t want to speak to someone he most likely owed his life too.</p><p>The way Magnus stood up in a sudden rush though, would have been comical under any other circumstances. Panicked, the man’s dark eyes darted from side to side, pausing with a start of dramatic surprise to see the patient’s eyes open and fixed on him.</p><p>In that long moment they stared at each other blankly, acknowledging a series of emotion too strong to put into words stemming from the shared trauma of last night.</p><p>Magnus eventually nodded in relief and Alec returned his small smile. It was a far cry from that horrible moment in the club, where the young man lay sprawled on his back in a lifeless manner.</p><p>‘Wait!’ the patient cried out, as his rescuer turned to go, ‘don’t leave. Come here for a minute.’</p><p>Magnus had to force himself not to check over his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Is he talking to me?</em>
</p><p>Why would a member of one of the wealthiest families in New York want to talk to him?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all my kudos! I was so excited to receive them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adapt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Are you limping?!’ Alec cried out in horror, ‘why in <em>God’s</em> name is he limping?!!’</p><p>The detective pulled a chair to the bed, and helped one of his oldest friends to sit. ‘That’s because raging bull here, decided to fight your two attackers at once. I don’t know what he was thinking.’</p><p>‘And as I said before,’ Magnus scowled up at him, ‘not much thinking was involved.’</p><p>Luke hadn’t seen what he had saw.</p><p>Young Lightwood with his pants already half way down to his knees, lying there like a slab of meat at a banquet, was something he would never forget. He pushed the graphic images from his mind, struggling to stay in the present.</p><p>Alec’s worried voice cut through the last hazy fog of anger that had descended.</p><p>‘Sorry?’</p><p>‘I asked if you are alright,’ the lawyer repeated in deep distress, now noting in dismay the blossoming bruises on the man’s left cheek. ‘You’re hurt! Did the doctors see to you? I will pay for any treatment that you need.’</p><p>Magnus regarded him in confusion, unsure how to react to this unexpected concern for his well being.</p><p>It’s not that everyone in the VIP section of the club was a rich, entitled asshat who believed the world revolved around them and their needs. He had hoped Alec would be different though, from the moment that he saw him staring into his glass, with the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. Magnus had even spilled a few drinks that he was preparing, so preoccupied was he in admiring the man’s attractive features from a distance. In his mind, Magnus had spun a wistful fantasy of this beautiful person, coming over and introducing themselves formally, before begging for a dance. The young man wouldn’t be like some of those idiotic patrons who would grab at him as he walked by.</p><p>'I’m fine,’ the older man insisted with a winning smile, eager to make a good first impression, ‘nothing a few bags of ice won’t fix.’</p><p>‘Alexander Lightwood, this is my friend Magnus Bane,’ Officer Garroway said, as he made the introductions.</p><p>The bartender hesitated again but only for a moment, when Alec held up an open palm for him to clasp. His hand was as warm and friendly as his beautiful eyes.</p><p>And speaking of eyes…</p><p>Magnus smiled in sudden amusement as the young man’s open gaze searched his face, as curious as a child.</p><p>‘Are you…? Are you wearing eyeliner?!’ Alec was mortified that his voice had gone all squeaky.</p><p>To his credit, Magnus didn’t laugh at his innocence.</p><p>‘Why, yes I am,’ the bartender winked at him, ‘it makes me look fabulous.’</p><p>Alec couldn’t agree more, but was much too shy to say so.</p><p>‘Don’t your parents give you hell?’ their patient then wanted to know, staring admiringly at his jeweled fingers and dramatic nail polish.</p><p>‘I don’t have parents,’ he found himself admitting, much to his surprise. Why had he done that?</p><p>‘But you’re so young,’ Alec observed in a compassionate voice, ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘It was a long time ago,’ Magnus explained with a furrowed brow, completed distracted by these charming concerns into his affairs, ‘but why are we talking about me? You’re the one in a hospital bed and <em>I</em> am sorry that I wasn’t able to hold on to your attackers.’</p><p>Alec tightened his grip on his hand, ‘never mind that. Thank you for all that you have done. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.’</p><p>Magnus patted his arm reassuringly with his free hand.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, biceps. Get a grip Bane. What kind of a person notices that at a time like this! Damn it! I really need to get laid.</em>
</p><p>All at once, the bartender noticed something missing from the room. ‘But where is your family? Has no one come?’</p><p>There was no way for Alec to hide his tremors with their hands still joined.</p><p>The older man frowned at him in a calculating way, as their patient stared at the ceiling in apparent fascination at the design. ‘Do <em>your</em> parents give you hell, Alexander?’</p><p>It was a sudden rush of intuition but even though the young man didn’t reply, he knew he was right. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his old friend making a ‘keep him talking gesture' with his hands.</p><p>‘Be back in a second.’</p><p>And then they were alone.</p><p>‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he inquired after a few minutes of silence. Alec shook his head and tried to take back his hand, but Magnus refused. He knew if he did, the young man would close himself off again, leading to a repeat of whatever breakdown forced him through the doors of the club in the first place.</p><p>It wasn’t a scenario he was totally unfamiliar with.</p><p>‘I still can’t believe I drank a tampered drink,’ the lawyer mused lightly, in an expert attempt to shift the conversation.</p><p>Magnus snorted quietly.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised.  Alexander would not be the first person or the last, to sip at an offered drink out of politeness, instead of stomping on a would be rapists’ nuts.</p><p>‘I don’t know if you are trying to change the topic, but I can’t let this go. Is it safe for you to go home, Alexander?’ Magnus pressed worriedly, ‘do your parents hurt you?’</p><p>Lightwood turned on him with a horrified look.</p><p>‘What?! No, it’s nothing like that. Oh jeez, why would you even say something like that?!’</p><p>‘But there is something like that going on, isn’t there?’</p><p>Alec chewed on his lower lip, suddenly alarmed by his all too perceptive and tenacious new acquaintance.</p><p>He resumed his memorizing of the ceiling.</p><p>Magnus lightly ran a thumb against his as he waited with him.  Sometimes there really were no words. His patience was rewarded when the young man’s eyes, reluctantly slid back across to meet his.</p><p>Eagerly, he leaned closer.</p><p>‘My family is in trouble; the business’ Alec murmured softly for only the two of them to hear, ‘My parents have asked me to help, but I have to…to sacrifice something important. It is very difficult to even think about.’</p><p>‘Hence the attempt to hook up in the club and drown your worries?’</p><p>Alec sighed in defeat. ‘The drinking yes, the rest of it sort of came out of the blue.’</p><p>‘Can’t the “sacrifice” be shared?’ Magnus insisted, squeezing his palm encouragingly, ‘just tell them it’s too hard.’</p><p>‘They said I would adapt,’ Alec confided in a pained voice, as another tremor violently ran through his body of its on accord.</p><p>With his free hand, Magnus reached over and began lightly brushing the silky strands of dark hair off his forehead, in an age-old gesture of comfort.</p><p>‘And what do you think?’ the older man asked quietly, ‘do you think you can adapt?’</p><p>Alec grimaced up at his rescuer in annoyance, ‘Didn’t you just hear what I said?! My family needs me!’</p><p>‘And that is not an answer, Alexander.’</p><p>Swallowing hard, he turned his head away, but not before a single tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>‘Don’t cry,’ Magnus whispered.</p><p>The young man rolled over and put his face in his pillow, sobbing loudly as though his heart was completely broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the best way to spend a morning in his opinion.</p><p>A cup of expertly brewed coffee in one hand; his paints, easel and canvas propped up in front of him, and a beautiful man sleeping in his bed.</p><p>A beautiful man who was currently emitting the most adorable snores.</p><p>Magnus looked around his half-finished canvas with a smile of amusement. His smile faded slowly though, as he took in the peaceful curve of Alec’s face, resting on his pillow.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you God for these small mercies.</em>
</p><p>Alexander's two options at the hospital were to stay another 24 hours under observation, or to be released to next of kin.</p><p>Even Luke had been surprised when he had volunteered his place for Lightwood to use.</p><p>He just couldn’t walk away now. If something were to happen to his young friend, he would never forgive himself.  Alexander had not spoken after their talk about his parents, but it was clear that he was hurting badly. It was as if he had shut down all his senses, hoping to minimize the pain. In the last half hour, the only word Alec had said was yes.</p><p>Yes, he wanted to stay with Magnus.</p><p>The older man put his paintbrush down and snuck into the kitchen to put up some fresh oatmeal.</p><p>Even with Luke’s help, it had been a struggle to get him out the patrol car and into his apartment. Alec had been dead to the world when the two of them finally pulled a fresh, snowy white tee shirt over his head, and let him sleep it off in his boxer shorts. In the few moments the young man had woken up, Magnus had only been able to get a few spoons down his throat. He hoped the dear boy had a better appetite now.</p><p>He was busy halving some strawberries when a faint rustle reached his ears.</p><p>Eagerly, he looked up but the other man was still fast asleep. However, his rest was evidently not as peaceful as before, as he tossed and moaned restlessly.</p><p>Magnus hurried forward just in time to hear his awful murmurs of fear.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, no. Is he remembering?</em>
</p><p>The bartender reached out and grabbed one of his hands, and then shook his shoulder, ‘Alexander, wake up! Get up now!’</p><p>Lightwood’s eyes snapped open like a switch and he stared blankly at the ceiling, panting shallow breaths.</p><p>‘You’re okay,’ Magnus reassured him, being careful not to loom, ‘you’re safe. It was just a nightmare.’</p><p>He winced as Alexander squeezed his hand hard. The younger man still wouldn’t turn his head or acknowledge his presence.</p><p>‘Did you remember something?’</p><p>‘I don’t know,’ he panted feebly, ‘there was this giant weight on top of me and I couldn’t move.’</p><p>The other man frowned in thought, even as Alec sat up suddenly and flung his arms around him. ‘Oh God, Magnus. Why is this happening to me?!'</p><p>After a moment’s surprise, the older man maneuvered them into a better position for a more comfortable embrace. He didn’t say anything as Alec buried his face in his neck, allowing the man to find the comfort he so desperately sought.</p><p>‘I have you, Alexander.’</p><p>Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath; his heart full with an intimacy so long unfilled. After a series of breakups, he had decided to take to swear off relationships for a bit, and concentrate on himself. But besides the sex, it was moments like these he truly missed. Moments of warmth, sharing and healing; knowing your voice was heard and truly understood.</p><p>In his head, he knew it was loneliness but that couldn’t stop the fierce, growing protectiveness he felt for the man in his arms.</p><p>‘I’m sorry to be such a bother,’ Alexander finally said in a small muffled voice of shame, ‘you must have better ways to spend your Saturday.’</p><p>Magnus chuckled at the irony, ‘I don’t actually, and you’re not a bother. You’re recovering. Do you need help getting to the toilet?’</p><p>Alexander released the other man and scrubbed the sleep out of his face. Curious, he reached out to grab the necklace that Magnus was wearing, which had just been pressed uncomfortably against his forehead.</p><p>‘This is incredible!’ he murmured appreciatively, fingering the hammered amulets, ‘Which one of the stores do you go in to get all this jewelry?’</p><p>‘Not in a store’, Magnus replied, ‘the market. You want to go where all the local artisans are!’</p><p>The older man grabbed a box of some of his best pieces and put it on the bed. ‘Go ahead’</p><p>In the meantime, Magnus bustled around the kitchen finishing the light supper he was preparing. He then sat on the edge of the bed with a bowl of the food, trying not to smile. There was something rather innocent about the happy expression on Alec’s face, as he tried on different rings and bracelets.</p><p>The young man protested as his rescuer held up a spoonful. ‘Hey, I can feed myself.’</p><p>‘Just humor me,’ Magnus replied, ‘this is pretty hot.’</p><p>He was relieved when they had passed the fifth mouthful without any sign of stopping. It looked as though Lightwood was well on his way to recovery. He would have to call Luke to give him an update.</p><p>‘Thanks for letting me stay here,’ Alexander said, glancing around at the small but tastefully furnished apartment, ‘It is very restful.’</p><p>
  <em>More like free of controlling parents.</em>
</p><p>It had not escaped Magnus’ notice that although the young man liked jewelry, he didn’t have any of his own save for a beautiful, but very masculine watch currently resting on his nightstand.</p><p>Magnus put the empty bowl in the sink and returned with a glass of water and another box, ‘Try this. I had an actor friend who played a gladiator once in a play.’</p><p>He opened the box where rested two silver armbands in a wide spiral design. Alec’s eyes widened in awe before he twisted them on, one was big enough for his right bicep and the other for his left forearm.</p><p>‘Silver is <em>definitely</em> your color,’ Magnus insisted after a pause, as they both stared in pleasure at the effect.</p><p>The young lawyer touched the glowing metal reverently with his fingertips.</p><p>‘Can I have a picture?’ Alec breathed out in a quiet voice. He could feel the heat build in his face but this was Magnus, he wouldn’t judge.</p><p>He was still relieved though when the older man jumped up happily.</p><p>Magnus ran around the room to retrieve a few items from his dresser, before throwing a hairbrush in his direction. ‘Do something with that bush!’</p><p>
  <em>Oh, okay then.</em>
</p><p>Alec brushed his hair the best he could without a mirror, before Magnus sat on the bed and took over, working a little product into the strands to give it some more height.</p><p>‘Thanks for doing this.’</p><p>‘No problemo,’ he remarked excitedly.</p><p>Alec pulled back in panic, grabbing the man’s wrist hard, ‘No, no lipstick!’</p><p>‘It’s not lipstick, its lip balm. You’re not drinking enough water,’ Magnus explained, looking pointedly at the full glass on the nightstand.</p><p>‘Drinking more water means getting up to go to the bathroom,’ Alec grumbled, as he signaled his permission for lip balm.</p><p>Magnus then held up an eye pencil inquiringly.</p><p>Alec chewed his lip.</p><p>
  <em>God, when would he ever have a chance like this again?</em>
</p><p>‘I want the color you use,’ he stammered nervously.</p><p>He felt his heart speed up in his chest when the other man tiltled his head up, to gain better access. Magnus was so close, he could feel his heat.</p><p>Thankfully, his new friend was an expert and the process didn’t take too long, but something must have shown in his face.</p><p>‘Still want to do this?’</p><p>Alexander took in a deep breath to steady himself, ‘how do I look?’</p><p>The bartender gave him a long look of admiration as he grabbed the other’s phone, ‘some of my best work.’</p><p>Of course, the artist in Magnus took a while lining up his shot.</p><p>‘Sit forward. Put your elbows on your knees.’</p><p>Alexander hastened to comply, starting to be caught up in the fun and excitement of the moment.  </p><p>‘Fold your arms. Now rest your head on your arms. Look up at me.’</p><p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p><p>‘Magnus, Christ!’ Alec complained in a low voice, ‘How many pics are you taking?  This isn’t a fashion shoot.’</p><p>‘Oh, it should be,’ Magnus muttered fervently, hopping around like an agitated hummingbird. ‘It really should.’</p><p>It took a few moments for the man’s behaviour to truly register in Alec’s inexperienced brain.</p><p>‘Are you flirting with me?’ he stammered with an incredulous look, ‘you are, aren’t you?!’</p><p>Magnus held up his thumb and index finger, ‘perhaps, just a little bit. I like making you smile.’</p><p>Of course, Alec ducked his head to hide his grin. His usually reserved manner didn’t encourage people to be playful with him at all.</p><p>‘Is that alright?’ Magnus turned serious for a moment, looking concerned.</p><p>Alec knew his whole face was on fire, as he nodded. A handsome man wanted to flirt with him. He was totally fine with that. Who in their right mind, wouldn’t be?</p><p>He appreciated though that the other man didn’t tease him about his red face.</p><p>Their eyes connected for a moment and suddenly, he couldn’t look way as Magnus smiled sweetly at him.  He wanted to smile back, but it was as though he couldn’t remember how to make his face work.</p><p>It was Magnus who eventually broke through his paralysis, as he sat next to him to show him the pictures.</p><p>
  <em>No way!</em>
</p><p>Alec’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he looked like.</p><p>‘Do you like it, or love it?</p><p>‘Love it!’ Alec choked out, ‘Definitely love it!’</p><p>‘It would look better without your shirt on, but we better not push it,’ Magnus added in a casual tone, ‘I’m an old man. I don’t think my heart can take the strain.’</p><p>Alec blushed hot, and then snorted in disbelief at his rescuer’s spicy banter.</p><p>In the meantime, Magnus reached out to gently hold on to the back of his neck, ‘I hope this photo is a reminder to you that in an instant, it is possible for your whole life to change for the better. Don't give up hope.’</p><p>‘Thanks,’ he replied with a grateful smile, more moved by the man's continued worry for him than he cared to admit. He was really going to have to think of something amazing for Magnus to show his appreciation.</p><p>It was on the tip of Magnus' tongue to protest though, when Alec took off the armbands and then began removing the little make up with tissues at the bed side table, but he didn't. A lot seemed at stake in in the man's life. He didn't want to push too hard and have his new friend withdraw.</p><p>He shook himself out of his reverie when he noted Alec squinting at the back of his canvas, which was propped up near the bed.</p><p>‘You better not be drawing me in the nude,’ Alec growled menacingly, trying his hand at this playful teasing Magnus seemed to love. The young man yawned expansively and snuggled back down into his warm blankets, completely worn out by the excitement of his impromptu "photoshoot".</p><p>‘I have imagination Alexander but that would be impossible.' Magnus hit back immediately, with a suggestive smile, ‘Perhaps, if I can have a small peek.’</p><p>Alec gaped at him open mouthed for a second.</p><p>‘Oh my God! I can't believe you just said that,’ the younger man groaned, trying not to laugh as he pulled the cover over his head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a loveless marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec peeled open one eye.</p><p>It was dark but he could still see his roommate thrashing around on the sofa bed, trying and failing to find a good spot.</p><p>‘Magnus!’ he barked out from the corner of his mouth, ‘for God’s sake, come over here!’</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’</p><p>‘Nothing is wrong except that I am getting irritated,’ Alexander hissed siting up, ‘why won’t you come here and share this bed? We’ll manage. Do you think I am going to jump you?’</p><p>Magnus blew out a frustrated breath. He was exhausted, but he was of that age now when he couldn’t sleep on just any old piece of furniture. 'I don’t think that'</p><p>‘So what’s the problem?’</p><p>As the man hesitated, a sudden horrible thought hit Alec. He glanced towards the door in fear, ‘you don’t have a boyfriend, do you? Shit! Why didn’t you say something?’</p><p>Magnus held up a reassuring hand as Alec looked ready to bolt out of the bed. ‘No, there is no boyfriend.’</p><p>‘You sure?’ he pressed absently, still staring at the door, as though said boyfriend was going to walk in any minute now, and justifiably beat him to a pathetic pulp.</p><p>A moment passed before Alec realized Magnus was studying him.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘You’ve recently suffered a brutal invasion of personal space, Alexander,’ he said in a quiet voice, ‘I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I am ok here, truly.’</p><p>Alec scoffed as he held out his hand to him, ‘I trust you Magnus. You think I could sleep in this small apartment if I didn’t? Please come.’</p><p>
  <em>He trusted him!</em>
</p><p>Magnus' stomach gave a pleasurable squirm of delight as he gathered up his bedding.</p><p>A few shy glances with a big dollop of sexual tension later, they changed the sleeping arrangements. As the men squashed their pillows into a more comfortable shape, they looked across at each other, enjoying the slow simmer of arousal that heated the blood. </p><p>Alec knew he was grinning like a big goof, but he couldn’t stop. In the meantime, Magnus just winked at him softly in understanding, before closing his eyes.</p><p>He turned on his side to better watch Magnus’ face.</p><p>Magnus was so handsome, and he couldn’t help but stare avidly at his pajama top that gaped open.  An irrational urge came over him to creep closer.</p><p>Eventually, the other man opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, ‘you don’t share a bed with anyone, do you?’</p><p>Alec cringed in embarrassment, wondering what he did wrong. Christ, he might as well have a big virginity sign stapled to his forehead.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ he stammered, ‘ignore me.’</p><p>‘That would be impossible,’ Magnus insisted with a gentle, sleepy smile, as he reached out one hand and laced it together with his. Soon his breathing evened out, and to Alexander’s greatest pleasure, he fell asleep.</p><p>But as the night wore on, a small part of him died inside.</p><p>For an hour, he stared longingly, wondering if this was the closest he would ever get to a man in bed. Sadly, he let go of the other's hand and rolled to his feet.</p><p>He stood by the window brooding.</p><p>‘Can't sleep?’ Magnus whispered in a scratchy voice, as he propped himself up with an elbow.</p><p>‘No, I think all the drugs have worn off,’ Alec replied, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>And now all his worries were back to. </p><p>‘Want to talk about it?’</p><p>‘About about?’</p><p>‘Alexander!’</p><p>‘It's going to weird you out. Trust me!’</p><p>‘Look, if you are going home tomorrow, I am going to be all stressed out with worry anyway,’ Magnus reasoned. ‘Use me as a sounding bound. I won't judge. I am hardly the poster boy for good decisions.’</p><p>Alec turned his head to raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘Please.’</p><p>Still, the young lawyer hesitated.</p><p>‘You know,’ Magnus said quietly, ‘that whole nightmare you had earlier, may not have anything to do with what happened to you in the club.’</p><p>Alec sighed reluctantly. He had thought about that too. </p><p>The young man scrubbed at his eyes, with the heel of his hands. He had to at least tell Magnus something. The man was truly worried for him. What if he thought his parents wanted him to murder a business rival, or something illegal like that?</p><p>It's not like he didn't want to tell his new friend. Talking about it, just made everything more real.</p><p>
  <em>Courage, Lightwood.</em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath. ‘You really want to know about my arranged marriage?’</p><p>Magnus opened his mouth, but damned if he knew what to say. </p><p>‘You see, you're all weirded out!!!’ Alec cried in an accusing voice.</p><p>‘I am not!’ Magnus lied vehemently.</p><p>Alec came to sit at the edge of the bed, closest to his new mate.</p><p>‘It's not all that unusual for those in my set, actually,’ he murmured quietly, ‘not when land and millions of dollars are involved. The problem is, her name is Lydia.’</p><p>‘Her?!!!’ Magnus screeched, 'for the love of God, Alexander! What is going on?! Don't your parents know you're gay?!’</p><p>Alec scowled down at his bare feet. 'They know'</p><p>They knew but they didn't accept. Or perhaps they didn’t care. </p><p>
  <em>How fucking awful!</em>
</p><p>His heart beat with pity for his friend.</p><p>He hurriedly slid off the bed until he was sitting side by side with the man. ‘Okay. You want a drink? I'll mix us drinks.’</p><p>‘Magnus, it's 4 in the morning!’ he remarked in a stern tone.</p><p>The older man shrugged helplessly, ‘gin or vodka?’</p><p>‘And to make it worse!’ Alec shouted to the ceiling, causing Magnus to jump, 'the man that I am in love with, this week, this <em>fucking</em> week, hooked up with some vapid female of Grand Canyon proportions!’</p><p>Alexander subsided into silence, breathing hard as emotion made him practically vibrate. Magnus reached over and unclenched his fingers that were digging into his palms.</p><p>‘That was bad form,’ Alec muttered in regret. ‘I don't know her at all. It's just the stupid way he gets around her that makes me want to knock him into next week.’</p><p>Alec buried his face in his hands. ‘It would be bearable if I still had him.’</p><p>‘How can you even contemplate doing this?!!’ Magnus shouted, finally finding his voice.</p><p>‘You live alone, Magnus! I have responsibilities,’ Alec scowled in annoyance, ‘I have two siblings still in school. Look, I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect anyone to understand.’</p><p>'Don't shut me out, please,' Magnus begged, 'I want to help. Tell me how. Let's just keep talking.’</p><p>‘There’s nothing to talk about,’ he said firmly, ‘I am doing this!’ </p><p>'You shouldn't have to!' Magnus insisted, 'You have your whole life infront of you! A life trapped in a loveless marriage!’ </p><p>
  <em>Or did Alec plan on taking a lover?</em>
</p><p>He glanced at his friend sideways. He hardly seemed the type. Whatever he decided though, Alexander would be doomed to a deeply lonely existence.</p><p>'But isn't this the part where you are supposed to tell me everything is going to be okay?' Alec demanded in a annoyed voice.</p><p>Magnus grimaced, as the man sniffed quietly. He reached over to rub circles across his shoulder. 'This is a more taking it day by day type scenario, I think. But Alexander if it gets too bad, promise me that you will call. Don't go to another club.'</p><p>‘And why shouldn’t I go to a club?!’ he barked angrily, fresh tears falling fast down his face, ‘and who do you think <em>you</em> <em>are,</em> calling my marriage loveless! You need to shut up!’</p><p>Alexander made to stand but Magnus looped a firm arm around his waist, terrified that the man was going to walk out the door in his boxer shorts, and he would never see him again.</p><p>‘Let me go!’ Alec cried in anguish.</p><p>'Alexander, stop fighting me!’ Magnus retorted as they rolled in the bed, ‘stop it. Let me help!’</p><p>Abruptly Alec stopped, panting hard as he looked down at the man trapped beneath him.</p><p>Magnus was shocked when Alec suddenly leaned down and sealed his mouth over his. He froze for a second before his eyes fluttered close, his body melting into the roaring passion of an unexpected kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Light bulb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Forgive me,' the young man whispered.</p><p>Magnus was scared to reply, lest he say something to trigger his friend again.</p><p>Alexander was much too strong in any case to hold back. If he hadn't lost his balance and tripped on to the bed, they wouldn't be here now, laying on their sides, clutching on to each other's forearms. A temporary peace had descended in the room as they caught their collective breaths, and brought their heart rates below stroke level.</p><p>'Do you want me to go?' Alec asked miserably, looking him in the eye, 'is that why you are not talking?' </p><p>Magnus rolled on to his back and pulled him firmly into his side. A part of him wondered what exactly the hell he was doing. Alec was a troubled man with a lot of personal problems. The other part won out though, the greedy part that wanted more sweet kisses from this shy, but decidedly very hot lawyer.</p><p>The young man threw his arms around his torso with a grateful moan. </p><p>'Thank you,' he muttered in a shaky voice, as he crept closer to lay his head and hand on his chest. </p><p>'You're welcome,' the older man reassured him absently, patting the thick mane under his neck. He felt a bit guiltily for harbouring such lascivious thoughts, when Alec needed his friendship and support.</p><p>He shrugged mentally, deciding to let it go. </p><p>Alec with his clumsy eager kiss had sent his long, dormant libido into overdrive. It wasn't his fault and he, Magnus, was only human.</p><p>'Sorry for shouting,' Alec murmured, feeling much more relaxed from the warmth of his friend's body. 'You didn't deserve that, not after all you've done.'</p><p>The older man took the end of his pajama top and gently sopped up the wetness on his friend's face.</p><p>'Apology accepted,' Magnus replied as he held the hand that was resting over his heart, 'just try to relax, ok? We're okay. Don't worry.'</p><p>
  <em>Umm.</em>
</p><p>Alec moistened his lips wondering if to bring up the kiss. </p><p>God, he didn't know what had come over him.</p><p>Magnus was just so close and he had wanted badly to escape his reality again. He had practically mauled the man in his own bed and still, Magnus was willing to give comfort and protection.</p><p>'I hope you aren't thinking to apologise for kissing me,' Magnus teased, sounding more like his old self again, 'then I am going to <em>definitely</em>  get pissed.'</p><p>A bubble of laughter escaped the young man.</p><p>'Was that your first....'</p><p>'Yes, it was my first kiss,' Alec admitted in an embarrassed voice. He knew it wasn't any good, because Magnus had to take over after a few seconds. He was glad that he had though, because then everything had turned wonderful and golden. He could still feel the ghost of the man's tongue in his mouth.</p><p>Magnus' arms tightened around his shoulders, apparently too stunned to comment.</p><p>'Thanks', Alec said again, realizing for the first time how inadequate this tiny word really was. </p><p>Thanks for kissing him back.</p><p>Thanks for taking care of him.</p><p>Thanks for everything.</p><p>His life maybe in the toilet, but at least he had Magnus. </p><p>In the meantime, Alec concentrated on taking deep calming breaths, smiling happily when he felt the older man doing the same. In the wee hours of the morning, the men slipped into a deep peaceful sleep, from which Magnus had only awoken a few moments ago.</p><p>He lay there in a hazy stupor, luxuriating in the delicious ache of having a heavy man on top him. It had really been too long since he had been with someone.</p><p>Sometime during the course of the morning, Alec had thrown a leg high over his hip. </p><p>Which was all fine.</p><p>However, it brought Alec's very prominent erection a little closer to his crotch than was all together comfortable. </p><p>He would have to wake him. They were so tangled together, there was no way to slip out quietly. Alec was such an innocent soul, he would probably give himself heart failure at their current situation. </p><p>Magnus smiled ruefully as the young man slept on oblivious to his surroundings, snoring softly in his right ear. </p><p>One more minute, he decided.</p><p>His face suddenly fell as he remembered that Alec was supposed to go home today.</p><p>He didn't want him to go. He didn't want to even think of him being gone. He liked having him here; in his arms, in his bed. </p><p>It was rare for him to feel this way about anyone. It scared him a bit how emotionally attached he had become.</p><p>He looked around his apartment and swallowed hard, as he contemplated how empty it was to soon become. Without realizing it, he tightened his grip around his troubled friend, as if the moment of leaving was upon them.</p><p>Too late, he realized his mistake.</p><p>'Morning,' Alec mumbled in a sweet voice. </p><p>'Morning.' With an evil grin of amusement, Magnus started to count the seconds in his head. </p><p>
  <em>One, two ...</em>
</p><p>'SHIT!!!' Alec yelped, tearing himself off of him and turning his legs away, as he sat up on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Magnus roared with laughter, as Alec cursed in a steady stream under his breath.</p><p>The man was too blasted adorable.</p><p>'Don't worry about it, Alexander,' he insisted, gasping and giggling, 'that organ I find has a mind of its own.'</p><p>'Damn you, Magnus! I can't believe you are laughing at me!' Alec complained, as he stared down at his groin, as if having a stern talk with his genitals. </p><p>'Just go have a shower,' Magnus advised with an absent wave of his hand, 'or there is lube behind my bottle of conditioner, if you need.'</p><p>Alec turned fiery red at the very idea. Masturbate with Magnus just metres away from the door?!</p><p>Jeez Louise! </p><p>He stared in shock at his friend, wondering how he could be so cool. Magnus was laying back looking as if he was ready to drift off again at any minute.</p><p><em>Of course he's so calm. He's experienced, not like you. He's probably had dozens of significant others in the past.</em> </p><p>Alec felt an uncomfortable pang in his stomach at the idea of his new friend with someone; smiling at them, holding their hand, kissing. </p><p>It's true when they say it was a light bulb moment. </p><p>He gasped softly as in his mind's eye, he could suddenly see it clear as a sunny day. </p><p>It was he now walking in the park with Magnus, and buying him awesome jewelry, and kissing him softly. </p><p>Would Magnus do this for him?!</p><p>For the next 13 days until the wedding, could they be boyfriends? </p><p>Perhaps, they could even have some sex, just once. Just so he could have something to remember and treasure.</p><p>He cock gave a heady throb of excitement and without any thought to the consequences, he scrambled on all fours to where the man lay. </p><p>Of course, Magnus almost choked in surprise as he swarmed over him. </p><p>'Whoa. What's this all about?' he cried out, clutching on to Alec's waist to steady them both, 'are you alright?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mr. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Oh Christopher Columbus! Now what?! Why didn't I think about what to say first?!!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1"><span class="yiv1767383706s1">But perhaps, this was one of those situations where words were not necessary or particularly useful. </span> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec trailed his fingertips in what he hoped was a seductive manner, along the side of Magnus' face willing him to understand.</span></p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">The man's bruises were darkening now, but far from marring Magnus' good looks, the bruises just made him more beautiful in his eyes. The injuries showed evidence that he was a good person with a compassionate heart. He was so lucky that Magnus had been the one looking out for his safety.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Alexan..'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He passed his thumb over the older man's lips to silence his question, and his heart tripped over in hope as Magnus' eyes darkened with arousal.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec quickly bent his head to capture his mouth again, his heart thundering in his chest as he sucked slowly on his lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Soft.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Warm.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Magnus?', he moaned as his morning erection began to throb almost painfully now, signally its enthusiastic support for this course of action. Eagerly, he licked at the seam of the other man's mouth, hoping to gain entrance when Magnus apparently snapped out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'You think I am good looking, don't you?' he rushed out, wanting to make his case before Magnus had a chance to speak.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Extremely.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He felt himself blush at this matter of fact answer.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'I was wondering, since you don't have a boyfriend of your own, maybe...'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">And here the young man's courage failed him completely, under the weight of Magnus' intense stare.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Before it had been all angst and desperation, which at the time could be excused and forgiven. But now he wanted something different, and Magnus was perceptive enough to pick up on the change in signal.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He was going to turn him down, oh God, he just knew it!</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus was so fun and sexy, he must have all manner of suitors running after him. Suitors who knew what they were doing and how to kiss properly, and didn't jump away when a chance for sex came.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Oh well. What the heck do I have to lose at this point anyway!?</span></em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'My wedding is in 13 days,' he blurted out despairingly, 'please have sex with me.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus jaw fell open, as if he couldn't believe what he said.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">To be honest, Alec couldn't believe what he had said either.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Alexander,' the others' eyes were drawn together, his gaze troubled and concerned. 'is this about what happened on Friday night? Are you trying to finish what you started in the club?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec nodded.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Have you ever done this before?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Please don't laugh please don't laugh please don't laugh.</span></em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus didn't laugh, but he looked pained.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'What about this man you are in love with?' he prodded gently, 'I like you, Alexander. But shouldn't you ask him to do this for you. I think you should.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec winced as he thought of his adopted brother, whom he had loved hopelessly for over half his life. 'Jace loves me ,but not in the way I love him.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Oh, Alexander,' he murmured in compassionate sympathy, as he cupped the side of his face. 'I'm sorry.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Magnus, <em>please</em> do this for me.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He would much rather spread his legs for Magnus, than for a stranger or paid prostitute, which were his only options at this point.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus would take care of him. He would make sure he had a good time and keep him safe.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'If I say no,' the other man continued in a serious tone, 'will you go back to a club to find a man?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec froze.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Admittedly, arousal was making his head all foggy but no, he wouldn't lie in this to manipulate his friend. Even if it meant losing his chance to feel sexual passion.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'No, I have learnt my lesson. The clubs are no place for me,' Alec confessed with a heavy heart, 'If I can't have you, I will go without.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Give me your word,' Magnus insisted, his voice ringing out in the quiet apartment.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec felt trapped in his defiant gaze. Finally, with a little sob of defeat he bent his head. 'I promise.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">But as each second ticked away without Magnus answering he felt all his hope fade, evaporating in the warm Sunday breeze that swept through the apartment.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Can I take a day to decide?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec snapped his head up to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">What?</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Oh goodness!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Yes!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Yes!</span> </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">A big stupid grin broke out on Alec's face. It wasn't a no. It was a maybe, both in his tone and expression.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He nodded his head energetically, 'Thanks for even considering this.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'It's not a hardship,' Magnus teased him with an incredulous laugh, bopping him on the nose with the tip of his finger. 'If circumstances were different, I would have been asking you out in a few days.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <em>
    <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec felt the his tummy swoop and flip flop excitedly, knowing that someone he was attracted to, felt the same.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Now, go do something with Mr. Happy.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec looked down at himself, before looking back up at Magnus. 'Can I lay on you?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">The man's eyes clouded with hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Just for a minute.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus nodded and he discreetly clenched his fists, as Alec lowered himself with a groan of apparent bliss.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Is it supposed to feel so good?' Alec panted softly into his shoulder, 'I'm sorry, I can't think.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1"><span class="yiv1767383706s1">The older man lay there staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think either. He was not going to flip Alexander over and devour him, no matter how much he wanted to. He would show restraint. He still couldn't believe Alec had come up with this mad idea!</span> <span class="yiv1767383706s1">And who would have thought that in a million years, he would be so turned on by something as tame as Alexander with his sweet, shy ways and bashful smile. He doubted he could string together a proper sentence, even if his life depended on it.</span></p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Am I too heavy? </span>
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus?'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'I'm here,' he replied finally, circling his arms over the man's broad back, syncing their shaky breathing in time with each other.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Alec knew his minute up. </span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">It was up five minutes ago but still he didn't move. He wasn't usually this selfish. Magnus was being more than generous. From the moment they had met, he had shared everything with him; his flat, his food, his bed, and now his body.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He was grateful for even this small taste of intimacy.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Reluctantly, he braced his arms preparing to roll off but not before he placed a lingering kiss on the man's right cheek.'I'm going to shower. Thanks, Magnus. You're totally awesome.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He fell back with a startled whoosh, when the other man unexpectedly grabbed him in a fierce hug and pulled him down.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Magnus!' he wailed in dismay, as his throbbing erection slid against the hard plane of the other man's pelvis. He screwed his eyes closed as he rose up on his knees to thrust again, and again and again, 'help me, I can't stop!'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'It's okay, Alexander,' the other man whispered hoarsely, gripping tightly at the silky strands of his hair to keep him in place. 'you don't have to stop. Don't stop making those pretty noises for me. Let me hear you.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Magnus!' he cried again, clutching at the man's shoulders, desperate to find some stability as the world dropped out from under him, 'you feel so good. Oh fuck, oh fuck!'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Take what you need, it's okay.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus turned his head to scrape his teeth along Alec's neck.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Harder,' the other man practically sobbed, 'Magnus, <em>please</em>!'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">And who was he to disobey as he bit down hard, smirking with satisfaction when Alec screamed as he came. </span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'That's it,' he murmured as he felt Alec's warm release on his stomach, 'God, you're so vocal. I love the sounds you make.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus hummed with pleasure as he leisurely licked at the spot that he had bitten. The young man liked a little pain. He stored the information away in his mind under very very important.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Eventually, Alec muttered into his neck. 'I don't know what happened. Sorry.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">Magnus rolled them over to better look in his friend's flushed face as he panted quietly. Gently, he caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, 'You didn't do anything wrong, it was I who pulled you back. Alexander, you're a natural at this. My angel, you love so beautifully.'</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">The young man smiled bashfully, blushing faintly at the look of awe on the other's face.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">'Can I hold you again?' Alec then begged with a slight quiver of uncertainty. He was icky and disgusting now, why should Magnus want to? He just wanted to desperately pretend for a little longer that he was in a loving relationship with a gorgeous, caring man, and not destined to be sold off like a piece of beef to the highest bidder, in the next couple of days.</span>
</p><p class="yiv1767383706p1">
  <span class="yiv1767383706s1">He sighed happily as Magnus wrapped him snugly in his arms, soiled clothes and all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday 1:14pm<br/><strong>LukeG:</strong> Bane, is your phone off?</p><p>Sunday 9am<br/><strong>LukeG</strong>: This is your idea of keeping me updated?!!!</p><p>10:01 am<br/><strong>LukeG</strong>:Bane!!!!</p><p>10:34am<br/><strong>MB</strong>: here! Sorry. I took it off so Alexander could sleep.</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: no worries. Everything ok?</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: Yes.</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: sort of.</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: Talk to me.</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: we're on a bus. I'm taking him home. Did you get his car from outside the club?</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: yes, I will bring it by myself during lunch and update him on the investigation.</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: he says thank you.</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: has he confided in u? What's going on?</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: a family matter. A tricky one. I've been trying to advise but I am not having any effect.</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: violence?</p><p><strong>MB</strong>: no. Nothing like that.</p><p><strong>LukeG</strong>: Let me know if I can help.</p><p>Magnus smiled faintly as he sent a quick thank you.</p><p>'Oopsy daisy,' Alec cried out, as he lost his balance for the fifth time that morning.</p><p>Magnus pocketed his phone so he could put a stabilizing arm around his friend. ‘You've never been on a bus before, have you? Why didn't you tell me?'</p><p>Alec shrugged in embarrassment as he clutched desperately at the overhead bar, 'I didn't want you to think I was a useless, pretty boy.'</p><p>Magnus burst out laughing at the pained look on his young face.</p><p>Alec grinned and there it was again. Another moment when they just couldn't look away.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Magnus looped a possessive finger in Alec's pants waist, as he leaned forward to press his forehead against his friend's.</p><p>There was no denying the chemistry between them. He needed to be careful. Alexander wasn't exactly an available man, but was it he or Alec that reached out to hold hands as they exited the bus?</p><p>'This way,' the younger man directed, dragging him along like a puppy, with those gorgeous longer than long legs.</p><p>'Slow down, my angel,' Magnus snorted quietly, as he ogled at all the opulent mansions. Alexander had a BMW fob on his key chain; <em>of course</em> he lived in a mansion!</p><p>Suddenly, for no apparent reason, they ducked behind an old elm tree.</p><p>Magnus put his arms on the man's broad shoulders, as Alec drew him closer to stand between his open legs.</p><p>'Why are you calling me that?' he asked in a confused whisper.</p><p>'What? My angel?' Magnus smiled sadly with a shrug, 'you're just so... innocent.'</p><p>The young man's handsome face fell in acute disappointment.</p><p>'But that's a good thing,' Magnus insisted, giving him a gentle shake. 'And I like it.'</p><p>That put a rueful smile back on Alec's face, along with an adorable strip of red across his cheeks.</p><p>Magnus reached up to smooth an errant curl off Alec's forehead, closing his eyes as the other leaned over to press his lips softly against his.</p><p>'Is this okay?' Alec stammered as he drew back hastily, only realizing he had again initiated another kiss without permission, 'do I need to ask for these kisses?'</p><p>Magnus felt his heart clench painfully. Oh God, what was Alexander trying to do to him?!</p><p>Danger.</p><p>Danger.</p><p>He stood up on his toes to return the kiss. 'No, you don’t have to ask.'</p><p>Alec responded eagerly to his caress and Magnus opened his mouth wide, humming happily as the man confidently thrust his tongue inside to rub sensually against his own.</p><p>'Angel,' he groaned, as Alec's powerful arms wound around his torso, lifting him off the ground as the young man pulled him even closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>How fucking sexy was that?!</em>
</p><p>To thank him, Magnus pushed his fingers through the man’s thick mane of hair to massage his scalp, eagerly swallowing his strangled moans of pleasure.</p><p>It was so peaceful here in the street behind their tree. It was easy to imagine that they were the only two people left in the world, with just the busy insects all around them, shrilling loudly to each other in the shimmering mid-day heat.</p><p>A strong breeze suddenly rattled the leaves overhead, startling them enough to break apart. Alec slowly lowered Magnus to his feet, and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes again.</p><p>Searching.</p><p>Hoping.</p><p>'Magnus, I was wondering,' the young man began, gripping one hand tenderly in both of his larger ones, 'even if the sex thing is a no, could we do some more of this; the hand holding and the kissing? Could I take you out for ice cream? Or a movie? I like being with you.'</p><p>Magnus patted his chest to slow him down. Alec's voice had started to shake with the intensity of his emotions.</p><p>'I like being with you too,' he replied in a vague manner. He was still deeply worried about where all of this was going, and wasn't quite sure how much to agree to. The young lawyer clearly wanted to experience the happiness of being in a romantic relationship, before he was locked into his strange marriage.</p><p>
  <em>'Couldn't you love me a little bit?' his angel seemed to be begging him with his beautiful sad hazel eyes, 'even if it's just for a while.'</em>
</p><p>It seemed such a pure thing to request in this ugly, and at times harsh world they lived in that Magnus pressed his lips softly to the back of his friend's hand, a bit too choked up to speak.</p><p>However, Alec seemed to translate his nonverbal response into a positive answer, as he beamed happily before sweeping him in a tight hug. A short excited peck on the lips later, and the young lawyer started them walking again.</p><p>Magnus sighed sadly behind his back. He didn't have the heart to say maybe again to him. Eventually though, Alec stopped to look up the street and then down in a doubtful manner.</p><p>'Are we lost?'</p><p>'No,' he insisted, as he took out his phone to make a call, 'I think it's too far to walk. Well, in these shoes anyway.'</p><p>A few minutes later, they were comfortably seated in the back of a beautiful town car.</p><p>'Hill, everything okay at home?' Alec asked his driver, as he tried to offer Magnus everything to drink and eat from the mini fridge.</p><p>Magnus took a bottle of Perrier, just to make him stop.</p><p>'No, sir,' the driver answered, 'Young Max had a nightmare last night. He said he thought you were in trouble. We found him running around the practice range looking for you.'</p><p>'In the middle of the night?!' he cried out in concern.</p><p>'We couldn't find you sir, so we put him to sleep with Madzie,' the driver replied, looking at him from the rear view mirror, 'did I do wrong, sir?'</p><p>Alec patted his shoulder as a way of showing his gratitude, implying the closeness of the relationship, even though they were master and servant. 'No, you did well. Remind me to thank Madzie’s mother.’</p><p>‘Very good, sir,’ Hill replied.</p><p>Magnus leaned closer to meet Alec.</p><p>'Twice this week, I've woken up to find my baby brother in my bed,' Alec whispered anxiously. 'Same nightmare.'</p><p>Magnus frowned, 'how old is he? Perhaps he's picking up on your stress.'</p><p>'Perhaps', Alec conceded worriedly as they drove into the driveway.</p><p>Magnus eyes widened in shock as he looked out the window, admiring the beautiful gardens and dramatic front of the building. He raised an eyebrow in amused disbelief though, when Alec scampered around the car to open the door for him. But how could he say no to that smiling face, which looked so thrilled to be playing the part of good boyfriend?</p><p>'Mother!' his friend called out over the top of the car, 'are you going to Sunday brunch? I thought you hated those people. Come here for a minute.'</p><p>Magnus turned around as he stepped out the vehicle and pasted a grim smile on his face; willing to be at least polite for Alec’s sake.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say good day to the stately couple that approached, but then closed it with a snap.</p><p>Alec's mother was looking at him up and down as though he was a cockroach, clear horror and surprise written over her beautiful features. Finally, she shrugged in apparent resignation.</p><p>She handed their driver the casserole dish she was taking to the luncheon, and Magnus respectfully moved to one side to give her better access to her son.</p><p>'Well, get it out your system if you must, but couldn't you have hired someone who wasn't damaged? What happened to his face?' she remarked as she kissed his cheek, 'We're struggling, not poor. We could have gotten you someone prettier.'</p><p>Magnus fought not to groan. Oh Lord, the woman thought he was a paid escort. Alec was going to lose his mind!</p><p>However, it took his angel a few more moments to figure out what she was saying.</p><p>'MOTHER!' he cried out as he clapped his hands over his eyes in mortification, 'he's a friend!'</p><p>She waved a dismissive hand, 'subterfuge is unnecessary. I understand you have needs. Do they come with certificates to guarantee they are disease free? I don't know much about these things. Does he have his own condoms and other supplies, or do we have to provide? Hill, run down to the pharmacy...'</p><p>‘FATHER, HELP ME!!!' Alec shouted in dismay.</p><p>The older gentleman was already moving forward and he gripped his wife's shoulders, propelling her gently into the car. 'That's enough Maryse, let’s go.'</p><p>'Oh, so I am the bad guy because I want to protect my son!' she snorted, 'Why don't you open your mouth up for a change, Robert? You know what's at stake here!'</p><p>The older man sighed as he slid in behind his wife.</p><p>The two friends stood side by side, completely flabbergasted, as the car finally motored out the driveway.</p><p>'So those were your parents, huh?’ Magnus asked rhetorically in a light tone, trying to cut the tension.</p><p>VP Alec Lightwood was so ashamed, he didn't know where to look. He didn't even get a chance to introduce Magnus by name. His parents had no idea how much they owed the man standing in front them. Instead of showing him the respect and appreciation he deserved, they had made assumptions and insulted him, and why? Just because Magnus was in jeans and jewelry, instead of Armani and a tie?</p><p>'They jumped to conclusions, okay?' Magnus tried to console him, as he looped his arm through his to hold on to his bicep, 'They don't know me. Look, it's fine.'</p><p>'It's <em>not</em> fine!'</p><p>Magnus was pleased to see this fire. His friend would need it in the days ahead. He hadn't given up the idea of talking Alec out of this wedding fiasco waiting to happen.</p><p>'Why don't you introduce me to this sprinter?' he said instead, when a little boy barreled through the front door, dressed in Spider-Man pajamas.</p><p>Alec tugged him forward, eager to introduce him to a relative who wouldn't embarrass him to death</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Team Alec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love angst as much as I love romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec sank to both knees, the better to enjoy the wonderful hugs his baby brother gave. This time though he frowned, as Max clutched on to his shirtfront with his tiny fists. </p><p>'Where were you?' the boy demanded, big eyes filling with tears, 'are you okay?'</p><p>Alec wiped away his tears with his thumb, his brain working a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say. Thankfully, inspiration came to him as Magnus knelt supportively at his side.</p><p>'I think your Spidey senses are working overtime, Max,' he replied, kissing him lovingly on the tip of his nose, 'because I was in trouble.'</p><p>Max gasped, his mouth falling open in horror.</p><p>'Bad guys were all around,' Alec continued to explain, 'but Magnus here fought them off. I was lucky that he was there to save the day. Can you say thank you to him?'</p><p>Magnus grunted in pain, almost over balancing as the young man slammed the breath out of his breath. </p><p>'It's okay,' he hugged and soothed the distressed little boy pressed to his chest. The older man nodded at Alec, thoroughly impressed by the way he handled that situation. He had acknowledged the boy's fears and even managed to praise him for his intuition, instead of pretending Max's nightmares were just that.</p><p>'Thank you for saving my brother,' the little boy hiccuped softly, as he drew back.</p><p>'You're very welcome.'</p><p>Max scrubbed away his tears as he studied Magnus' face with interest. ‘You look like one of my Manga characters.'</p><p>'MAX!'</p><p>'That is the<em> nicest</em> compliment I have ever received,' Magnus smiled, waving at the other man to calm down. </p><p>Alec looked on flummoxed as his friend and his brother then executed some kind of complicated handshake.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>The two were all smiles so Alec left it alone, pleased that his friend was thanked and appreciated, by at least one member of his family. He rose to his feet as his sister dashed out the front door, as quickly as her dangerous stilettos would allow. </p><p>'Is everyone in this family stunning?!' Magnus exclaimed, as he absently picked up Max in his arms and perched him on his hip, 'my dear, you are exceptional!'</p><p>The young woman winked at him, 'you're not too bad yourself, cutie.'</p><p>She gently touched his bruises in concern, waving him through the door in a much more gracious manner than her parents. ‘Come inside. I have Panadol.'</p><p>Magnus stepped into the beautiful, cool stone interior. 'Thanks, but I took some earlier.'</p><p>Alec looked at him sharply, concerned that his friend's injuries were so severe that he needed medication. Why hadn't he said something?! He had been practically laying on Magnus for the whole morning. He hastily took Max from him, just in case he was too heavy.</p><p>'Izzy, Magnus,' he introduced them quickly. 'Magnus, my sister, Isabelle.'</p><p>Isabelle hugged the new comer warmly as was her way, before turning her ire on her biggest clout of a brother.</p><p>'Where have you been?!' she demanded with her hands on her hips, 'I write you a paragraph and all you can whatsapp is 'be home Sunday'. I should tan your behind for switching off your phone! What the devil is going on?'</p><p>Alec glanced meaningfully down at Max, tying to make her understand that this talk should happen privately.</p><p>'Oh great,' the young man sighed unhappily with an impertinent roll of his eyes, 'is this the part where you ask me to go to my room?'</p><p>Magnus chuckled as his two older siblings simultaneously shushed him.</p><p>A door suddenly slammed shut, and they all turned to the noise.</p><p>'ALEXANDER! Look out!' Magnus shouted in fear and astonishment as he stepped infront of his new friends, instinctively spreading his arms wide to protect them. </p><p>No, wait.</p><p>At first glance, the man rapidly approaching had the same colouring and build as one of Alec's attackers, but as he came closer, Magnus realized he was wrong. The resemblance was just very strong. Confused, he dropped his arms, but didn't give up his protective stance.</p><p>'Who let the little weirdo inside?' the newcomer joked. </p><p>'He's a friend, not a weirdo! Does everything have to be a joke, Jace?!' Alec yelled crossly at him.</p><p>
  <em>Jace?</em>
</p><p>Magnus snapped his head around to ask the question. What was the probability of two persons having that unusual name?</p><p>
  <em>Jace loves me, but not in the way I love him.</em>
</p><p>Alec paled, realizing that he hadn't explained this aspect of his family drama to him at all.</p><p>'He's my adopted brother,' he blurted out without thinking, desperate for Magnus to understand. He didn't know what he would do if the older man walked away now.</p><p>However, while Magnus just started in surprise, Jace stepped back as though he had been physically slapped. 'What the fu....dge?! Since when are you introducing me like that to people?! Christ, I know you despise Clary, but has it really come to this?!'</p><p>'Jace, wait!' Alec cried out, while the man stalked off to avoid a physical escalation.</p><p>'No, you stay away from me!' Jace shouted, 'I don't understand what I've done to you. It's like you hate me!'</p><p>Magnus hurried to take Max from his arms, as Alec raced after his brother.</p><p>In the meantime, the older man hustled the little boy to the far corner, to sit in the windowsill of a beautiful stain glass window. Magnus even placed his hands tightly over Max’s ears just in case. However, it didn't seem to be necessary. The two feuding brother talked in low hissing voices, trying to sort out their situation. </p><p>They looked over worriedly though, as Alec pinned his brother to the wall with his superior strength. </p><p>'Stop it!' their sister cried. 'Are you insane?! Let him go, Alec!'</p><p>'They've been fighting a lot this week,' Max revealed in a sober voice looking up at Magnus. 'Lots of fudge being shouted.'</p><p>He could well imagine. Unresolved sexual feelings could make even a saint snap in half.</p><p>Poor Alexander. How long had he loved so hopelessly and not been loved in return? It all made sense now why he was still a virgin at his age. </p><p>Fortunately, for the Lightwood family, this particular crisis seemed to be averted, and the three elder siblings eventually stepped in for a group hug.</p><p>As one, they hurried to converge on their window corner. </p><p>Isabelle smiled her grateful thanks at Magnus, even as Max sat up to glare at his biggest brother, 'That was a mean thing to say, Alec!'</p><p>The accused could only nod, as he looked at each of his siblings in turn, acknowledging the pain he had caused. In his eyes, was a dark desperate look Magnus had seen before, in the club on that fateful Friday night, in fact. </p><p>'I'm not myself these days,' Alec confessed weakly as he squatted to be on eye level with Max. 'I've been trying to cope with some personal problems. It's ...not going well. This is an explanation not an excuse.'</p><p>Max grabbed his hands, but not before shooting his other siblings a superior look. He knew something was wrong with Alec! He knew it! </p><p>'That's okay, we still love you,' Max insisted, squeezing his large hands encouragingly. 'Do you want to take a nap? That makes me feel better. I can bring you milk.'</p><p>Alec kissed the crown of his head. A break sounded like a splendid idea. All the relaxation he had gotten over the weekend, had evaporated with his recent, vicious fight with his brother. He needed Jace now more than ever, but it was like they couldn't even be in the same room anymore. 'Yes. I'm going to lay down for a bit. I will come back downstairs for the milk.'</p><p>All this time, he didn't notice Jace and Izzy having a frantic conversation over his head with their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What personal problems?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he sick? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he with this dude all weekend?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?!</em>
</p><p>Jace stared suspiciously at Magnus and his bruised face, worry for his brother making his eyes harden. Was this stranger really a friend, or was he taking advantage of his brother's gentle ways?</p><p>'Magnus, this way,' Alec beckoned, as he held out his hand to him. 'I'll be alright guys, don't worry. Just give me half hour to get my head together.'</p><p>Jace immediately jumped up to protest, but Izzy pulled him back. Alec was like a brick wall if you caught him in the wrong mood, they all knew that. Better wait until his new friend softened him up a bit. It hurt though, that Alec wanted comfort and companionship from someone besides them.</p><p>The blonde swore under his breath as the two men left, before he started to pace the room. </p><p>He had thought that starting a relationship with a new girl Alec disapproved of, was the source of their sibling problems, but no, something else was wrong. It was completely unacceptable that he didn't know what this was! And who the hell was this guy who was caring for Alec? That was his job! He looked at his watch. Only one minute had elapsed.</p><p>In the meantime, Izzy stared at the two men on the staircase, particularly at the odd way Alec was clutching the shorter man to his chest. Her heart began tripping over with sudden glee, and she turned away so Jace wouldn't see the big grin on her face.</p><p>Up the beautiful staircase the two friends went, and down a long corridor until Alec opened a door. He entered and without even removing his shoes, he keeled over on the king sized bed with a groan of misery.</p><p>'Oh, Alexander,' Magnus whispered, as he sat on the bed and gently raised the man's head up on his lap.</p><p>'Can you mix me that drink now?' </p><p>'It's going to be alright,' Magnus insisted, as he massaged his neck and smoothed his hair, until slowly the tension drained from his body again.</p><p>'About Jace, don't ... you don't think it's gross?'</p><p>'What? That you are in love with him?' Magnus clarified. 'No, why would I? You're not actually related. Ok, I see he's a bit of a hot head, but why haven't you told him how you feel?'</p><p>'Isn't it obvious?' Alec spat out bitterly, 'I'm a coward!'</p><p>'You're not a coward, and I don't want to hear you say that again!' Magnus said, giving his friend a disapproving shake. 'It will be an awkward as fuck conversation to be sure, but then it will be over. He needs to know. You are both in so much pain now. If this goes on much longer, Team Alec will be in shambles.'</p><p>'Team what?!' Alec scowled in confusion.</p><p>'Oh, you know!' he replied, leaning over to kiss his lips in excitement, a sudden wonderful vision of the future dawning in his imagination, 'The team that goes in there and busts up the wedding.'</p><p>Alec groaned, as he rolled on to his back to look up at him. 'One disaster at time, okay? There will be no busting of anything.'</p><p>'They don't know, do they?'</p><p>'Magnus.'</p><p>'Just answer me!'</p><p>'No, they don't know!'</p><p>Ha! He knew he was reading the situation downstairs correctly.</p><p>Alec inhaled sharply, devastated when the other man removed his head off his lap. </p><p>
  <em>Don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone.</em>
</p><p>He turned on his side to stare as Magnus instead kicked off his shoes, and then reached over to remove his own.</p><p>'Thanks,' Alec said quietly, as the older man neatly lined up their shoes and socks by the nightstand. He smiled in relief when the man crawled up in his bed, and tucked himself into his side.</p><p>That wouldn't do.</p><p>He scooped him up so that he was draped on his chest instead. </p><p>Magnus shuffled down slightly so he could rest his head on his pectoral, just over his heart as though he was listening, and Alec felt himself melt at the charming gesture.</p><p>'I don't want to fight, Alexander,’ Magnus said while the other man played with his hair, ‘but you don't really expect me to stand by and let this happen.'</p><p>'I don't want to fight either,' Alec replied, wrapping his arms around the other's back, 'not in the time we have left, but I am asking you not to interfere. Please, don't do this to me. Please. You could destroy us.'</p><p>Magnus closed his eyes, desperate to block out the sight and sound of his beautiful angel pleading with him. Pleading with him not to hurt him. He could never hurt him.</p><p>Doubt crowded his mind.</p><p>No matter the consequences to his own life, it was apparent that Alec wanted to put his family's welfare first. </p><p>But where would that leave him? </p><p>'Magnus?' Alec snuffed worriedly at his face, dropping feather like kisses on his forehead and closed eyelids. 'What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want more Panadol?'</p><p>'I just want you,' he whispered sadly against his lips, feeling both happy and conflicted when Alec surged against him to tangle their mouths and bodies together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not a weirdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love this whole family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace couldn't remember the last time he was so emotionally rattled.</p><p>Between the traumatic adopted brother introduction, Max's story about Magnus and the bad guys, and the intimidating policeman at the front door, the young man felt he was about ready to lose it.</p><p>In the meantime though, he brought up the rear with grim determination, while Izzy took point and escorted Detective Garroway to their eldest brother's room.</p><p>He would stand outside. He just wanted to be close to Alec. If he was in trouble, maybe there would be some way he could help. He knew his brother didn't really want him around anymore. He wasn't stupid, he could pick up on body language like anyone else.</p><p>He swallowed hard, trying to focus his jumbled thoughts as his sister knocked at the door. 'Alec, a Detective is here for you. Can we come in?'</p><p>He wasn't ashamed to bounce on his toes just so he could catch a glimpse of his brother, as Magnus opened the door.</p><p>He missed him and what they had. It had all seemed to go wrong in the blink of an eye. One day they were laughing hysterically at a rerun of the Office, and the next day Alec wanted to chop his head off.</p><p>He scowled jealously as Izzy raced inside and kicked off her shoes. She then jumped up to grab her spot next to their brother on the bed, as the man reclined against the headboard.</p><p>The free spot on Alec's left was always his, and had been since they were teenagers. But there might as well be a gigantic brick wall infront of the doorway now.</p><p>Magnus stared at him curiously, as he waited by the door to close it, 'aren't you coming in?'</p><p>Jace shook his head.</p><p>Magnus had to strain to hear his sad mutter. 'He does want you, Jace. He told me in fact that his problems were only bearable, because he had you.'</p><p>'He said that?!' Jace whispered hoarsely, hope shining in his eyes. 'I don't know. I don't want to make it worse. Do you know what's going on? Will it help if I come in?'</p><p>Magnus touched his arm in encouragement, moved by Jace's care and consideration for his brother. Yes, it took strength to fight but it also took just as much strength to surrender. 'I am have difficulty following his thoughts. You've known him longer. Help me, Jace.'</p><p>The man's eyes blazed with new energy as he recognized the lifeline for what it was; a bridge across the chasm to where his brother stood. But could they trust Magnus? What if he <em>was</em> a weirdo? Both Max and Alec liked him though, and that counted in his book. He shook Magnus' outstretched hand. 'I'll try. Thank you for asking me.'</p><p>Jace took a deep breath. He put a forced smile on his face before he stepped inside and Alec looked around at the same moment. His brother seemed so much more relaxed and open than when he was downstairs.</p><p>Jace exchanged a quick grin with Magnus, when Alec unexpectedly patted the empty space beside him. He quickly pulled off his shoes, happy to claim his old spot.</p><p>Finally, Magnus took a seat at the foot of the bed, and all eyes focused on the detective's commanding presence.</p><p>Well, not every eye though.</p><p>Out of the corner of his vision, Mangus noticed Izzy examining him intently.</p><p>What was she staring at?!</p><p>He knew the two love bites that Alec had taken great pride in raising on his neck, were hidden by his collar.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t manage to wipe his neck properly and Alec's saliva was still visible somehow!</p><p>He turned his head to face her, smiling unsurely as she tilted her head towards her big brother, before giving him a discreet, supportive okay with her fingers.</p><p>She knew!</p><p>Pleased as he was to have her support, he shook his head minutely, warning her not to say anything.</p><p>He almost laughed when she pouted playfully at him, as though he was no fun at all.</p><p>'Permission to speak freely, Mr. Lightwood,' the detective requested, looking around pleased at the new faces.</p><p>Alec hastily held up one hand to stop him. 'No wait! I haven't had chance to talk to them yet.'</p><p>The detective crossed his arms over his chest in disappointment, 'Can I encourage you to do so now? Please, family support is important in circumstances like these.'</p><p>
  <em>Circumstances?</em>
</p><p>Jace and Izzy turned to stare worriedly at their brother, as he wrung his hands anxiously.</p><p>'We all make mistakes,' Luke counseled, 'there is nothing to be ashamed of.'</p><p>'I'm not ashamed!' Alec snapped.</p><p>The detective walked off to give them some privacy and he straddled a chair near the door. He pulled out one for Magnus too, frowning as his friend declined his offer.</p><p>'Well, okay maybe I am,' Alec in the meantime stammered, not knowing how to begin. 'Actually, I think humiliated is the better word.'</p><p>'So what?' Izzy commented in a stern voice, 'there is <em>nothing</em> you can't tell us.'</p><p>Alec peeked at Jace and he nodded to show support of this sentiment.</p><p>However, it was Magnus' warm, brown eyes he looked into, for that last push of strength.</p><p>'On Friday night,' he started and Magnus gave him a tiny nod.</p><p>
  <em>Keep looking at me, Magnus. Don't take your eyes off me.</em>
</p><p>'I went to a club,' the words tumbled out of him now, 'and I met these two guys and they bought me a drink. But there was something in the drink and and...'</p><p>He closed his eyes tight as disjointed bits of noise and memory floated to the surface.</p><p>Jarring.</p><p>Ugly.</p><p>Jace gripped his shoulder as Izzy inhaled sharply, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>He was safe.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>'Did they hurt you?' Izzy asked in a scared whisper.</p><p>'No, Magnus saw them and he fought them off of me...'</p><p>Before Alec could finish, the older man found himself drowning in hugs.</p><p>'Careful!' Alec shouted, 'he's injured!'</p><p>'Not a weirdo!' Jace yelled out joyfully, too overcome to realize this wasn't a proper thank you. In the meantime, Izzy started to cry all over his other shoulder.</p><p>Magnus felt his chest clench with the deep longing that an only child would feel, as they looked on at other people's huge families.</p><p>What would be it like if he had a baby brother like Max, to drink milk with and read Manga? Or a sister like Isabelle, to swap make up and secrets, or Jace? Jace would have something to say about all those men who tried to fondle him at the club.</p><p>'It's okay,' Magnus replied, eyes shining with happiness as he returned their hugs. 'You're welcome.'</p><p>He caught Alec's amused gaze over the top of Izzy's head.</p><p>And of course he couldn't forget the most beautiful, most gentle man in the whole world, who he currently was having a lot of difficulty keeping his eyes off of.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke raised a doubtful eyebrow as he stood, and resumed his position in the centre of the room. His friend Magnus had been dragged up the bed towards where the Lightwoods were sitting, since they refused to let go.</p><p>He didn't approve at how Bane was now reclining on Mr. Lightwood's raised knees. He also didn't like the happy expression on Magnus' face, as he peered shyly around at all the hands that were tightly holding on to him.</p><p>'I had your car towed to your home,' the officer informed them, 'but unfortunately, I don't have anything additional to report about the investigation.'</p><p>'Is there anything we can do?' Jace asked, as he looped a protective arm around his brother's waist.</p><p>'With the investigation, no,' Luke replied, 'with your brother's recovery, yes. You must now take over from Magnus, who has been hosting Alexander in his home for the last two days.'</p><p>Izzy rested her head on Magnus' shoulder to thank him. She couldn't talk as yet.</p><p>'Just be a good brother,' Luke advised, 'Play monopoly, or wrestle or whatever, if he doesn't want to talk. If his sleep or eating habits change, please call me. I can arrange for a counselor to come see him.'</p><p>Jace took the card and handed it Alec.</p><p>The eldest Lightwood smiled when he noticed that the officer had handwritten his mobile number, on the back of government issued business card.</p><p>'Mr. Lightwood,' Luke continued, ‘I don't know what is going on, but from my personal experience, you can't solve your problems with alcohol. Are you listening to me?'</p><p>Alec sighed and nodded his head quietly, avoiding the worried looks from his siblings.</p><p>'No more clubs!' Garroway warned him as they shook hands. 'Again, you were incredibly lucky. People in your situation wake up naked and bleeding in an alleyway. Some don't wake up at all.'</p><p>Izzy whimpered in agony and she buried her face in Alec's neck. Magnus rubbed her arm comfortingly.</p><p>'It's okay, Iz,' Jace whispered as he came around to hug her legs. 'He's okay.'</p><p>'I'll be in touch,' Luke promised, as he prepared to say his goodbyes. 'Ready, Magnus?'</p><p>Four pairs of eyes of varying hues looked up at him.</p><p>'Do you want me to drop you home or to work?' Luke pressed as Magnus sat there, his mouth hanging open in a silly manner as far as he was concerned.</p><p>'Magnus, you're leaving?!' Izzy cried out in dismay.</p><p>'Of course not, he's staying to lunch!' Jace invented creatively right off the top of his head, after he took one look at how the blood drained from his brother's face.</p><p>Incredulous at this turn of events, Luke put his hands on his hips, 'You invited yourself to lunch?'</p><p>'He didn't invite himself to lunch,' Isabelle added on, easily picking up on her younger brother's cue, 'we invited him. I think it's the least we can do.'</p><p>'I want to stay!' Magnus added firmly.</p><p>Luke scowled as he folded his arms, 'yeah, I can see that!'</p><p>The two old friends stared at each other, communicating silently as only long time mates could.</p><p>
  <em>Bane, not this again!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not what again?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't get so attached! You hardly know these people!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh? I'm not attached! What are you talking about?!</em>
</p><p>'Magnus, at least walk me to the front door,' Luke growled in annoyance. His friend had a soft, giving heart which, while it made him an extraordinary human being, also seemed to attract every loser within a ten mile radius.</p><p>He hadn't missed the stare fest between him and the eldest Lightwood.</p><p>He would concede that Alexander seemed decent enough but rich people were unpredictable, and their lives just plain weird. Besides, what really did a fancy lawyer and a bartender have in common? He didn't want his friend to get hurt again.</p><p>Luke held out his hand, refusing to relent until Magnus took it.</p><p>Five minutes later found Magnus stomping back up the stairs, with an irritated look.</p><p>The way Luke was going on and on, you would think making a new friend was a crime. He knew the officer was worried for him, but he was not over his head!</p><p>He had a perfectly ordinary relationship with Lightwood.</p><p>The fact that they were contemplating becoming fuck buddies for the next couple of days, before Alec got married was ...was...</p><p>That kinda of thing happened every day, right?</p><p>And besides, he was a grown ass adult! He knew what he was getting involved in! He and Alec would just screw each other into the nearest mattress, and go their own separate ways.</p><p>A good time would be had by all.</p><p>End of story.</p><p>He could walk away anytime that he wanted.</p><p>He slapped open the door and almost had a heart attack. Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing shakily into a brown paper bag.</p><p>'What the hell happened?!'</p><p>'Panic attack,' Jace replied, 'a big one. I think he got it into his head that you weren't coming back. You see he came back, you numbskull!'</p><p>Magnus knelt infront of his friend, pained to observe his angel's pretty hazel eyes water with the stress of the breathing.</p><p>He almost reached up to lovingly cup the side of his face, before he remembered they weren't alone.</p><p>But Alec was not having any of that. He grabbed on to Magnus' shirt with his free hand, and dragged him roughly forward.</p><p>'Nice, easy breaths,' Jace suggested, talking to Alec as if he were an infant. He was at a loss to understand the current dynamic going on infront him. Jace threw a desperate look to Izzy whom seem by comparison, quietly contemplative.</p><p>'I've read about this in my psychology courses,' she suddenly replied to his silent question.</p><p>All eyes turned to this seemingly abrupt change in topic.</p><p>'It's called transference,' she explained, 'it's when a patient develops intense feelings for their caregiver.'</p><p>'You mean Nightingale syndrome?' Jace asked.</p><p>Izzy reached over and tried to detach the death grip Alec had on Magnus' front. 'Common misconception, same scenario but just in reverse. It will wear off in a couple of days, and then Alec can see him again.’</p><p>Alec made an annoyed sound at his sister.</p><p>What the crap! She needed to shut up and not give Magnus any weird ideas. He needed the man here!</p><p>'Are you sure about this?' Magnus finally spoke up, sounding doubtful. 'How many days are we talking about?'</p><p>She took out her phone to recheck her notes.</p><p>In the meantime, panicked hazel eyes locked on to worried brown.</p><p>
  <em>Magnus, no!</em>
</p><p>The older man just stared at him.</p><p>True or not, a few days apart might not be a bad idea. There were huge changes rolling through Alec's life, and the young lawyer had big decisions to make.</p><p>And Magnus had a big decision to make too.</p><p>Magnus knew what he had to do. He had known it since he had seen Alec being embraced by his loving, devoted and clearly over protective siblings. This abrupt turn of events was like a slap on the back of his head, telling him to stop stalling and just finish the job.</p><p>Luke was right; they had done what they set out to do. They had delivered Lightwood safely home, and his family was made aware of the situation. They just weren't aware of all of it.</p><p>Just one more thing to do and then duty was done.</p><p>He started to shake inside. Would Alec forgive him? What if he made everything worse by interfering in family matters?</p><p>He clenched his fists, trying to centre himself. If he really cared about Alexander as more than just a 'good time,' he could do this.</p><p>In the meantime, Alec shook his head frantically at him, asking him silently not to go.</p><p>'Okay, so my papers don’t really say,’ Isabelle frowned, ‘but let’s give it a few days and see. So today is Sunday, what do you think about Friday? Magnus, will you be home or at work?'</p><p>‘I can take the day off,’ the older man replied.</p><p>Alec lowered his paper bag from his face. 'I thought you wanted to help. How is you leaving going to help anything!'</p><p>Anger had temporarily burned through his respiratory distress.</p><p>'You don't need my help!,' Magnus snapped back, fear filling his heart as the moment of truth washed over him in a huge tidal wave, 'you need a good wedding planner!'</p><p>‘Someone's getting married?’ Jace asked in confusion.</p><p>'Your brother is,’ he calmly confirmed. 'Weren't you invited?'</p><p>Izzy slapped her cold hands against her cheeks in shock, 'What?!'</p><p>Alec stood up like a man struck with horror.</p><p>
  <em>How could you?</em>
</p><p>Magnus cried out as the man then dragged him none to gently to his feet, 'Alexander, please. I'm sorry. I had to do it.'</p><p>The man just looked at him, hurt and betrayal stamped on his face.</p><p>'Wait,' Jace cried out, 'will someone tell me what the hell is going on?! My brother is <em>not</em> getting married.'</p><p>'Don't look at me like that!' Magnus shouted at Alec, too stressed out to think on what he was saying.</p><p>'Like what?' he said coldly.</p><p>
  <em>Like you hate me!</em>
</p><p>'Alexander, please,' he begged in a hoarse voice running his fingertips down his face. He didn't care who was watching now. 'I just want to help.'</p><p>'Just go,' Alec said softly, his eyes like shards of ice.</p><p>Magnus stumbled as the other man pushed him away.</p><p>God, Alec was so angry.</p><p>What if this was it? What if he never wanted to see him again?</p><p>His eyes were so filled with tears he could barely see. He was a fool to think he could just walk away from this complicated beautiful man, with his heart intact.</p><p>'Alec, don't settle for a bearable life, he whispered.</p><p>'Get out!' his angel screamed. Magnus fled as if all the hounds of hell were chasing him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus groaned as he slumped over his kitchen island.</p><p>Why had he taken the day off? Was he such a hopeless romantic to think that Lightwood would come, after everything that had happened?</p><p>Alec probably had more important stuff on his list of priorities right now.</p><p>He hoped the man was doing okay. What if he had another panic attack? What if he started to remember what happened to him in the club? What about the terrible financial problems with his company?</p><p>His heart clenched in pain and concern. His only comfort was that Alec wasn't alone. He at least had Izzy, Jace and Max to care.</p><p>Magnus rested his chin on the table as he reached out to play sadly with the silver armbands Alec had once worn. He smiled feebly, reminiscing on their short almost magical time together. What was it about the man that had captured his attention so completely?</p><p>Was it the way he laughed at his jokes, his eyes lighting up in a way that normally he kept hidden?</p><p>That deep furrow on his brow when he realised that Magnus was still struggling with his injuries?</p><p>The way he would blush for every little thing?</p><p>The sexy way he would lift him off his feet like he weighed nothing?</p><p>The way he felt so ridiculously right in his arms?</p><p>Magnus sighed.</p><p>He couldn't get his hopes up. Alec's problems wouldn't miraculously disappear overnight, but if they were to go their own separate ways, couldn't they have a better ending?</p><p>Alec would come back to at least apologise. He would. He cared about him. He was in his heart.</p><p>Magnus eyes teared up, as he remembered the horrible look on Alec's face as he shouted at him.</p><p>He couldn't start crying again. That first night when he had come back home, he had collapsed into a heap on the bed and cried into the pillow Alexander had slept on. He cried until he had nothing left to give. </p><p>Magnus covered his face with both hands to strangle a wide yawn.</p><p>Christ, it was only six in the morning. He was not this pathetic! He was going to do something useful with the day!</p><p>He leaped to his feet with determination only to crumple a few seconds later into fresh sobs. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He wanted Alec.</p><p>He grabbed for his phone, wanting to stare for the hundredth time at the young lawyers' company photo, when the doorbell shattered the silence.</p><p>He could only gawk at the closed door way in astonishment.</p><p>
  <em>Angel?</em>
</p><p>No, of course not. It was too early. If Alec was coming, he wouldn't be here at dawn. That was crazy.</p><p>His heart started to beat so fast he thought he was going to pass out.</p><p>It was probably a next door neighbour, wanting to borrow something.</p><p>He sat there, torn in half with hope and despair.</p><p>A timid knock eventually followed and Magnus ran flat out to the door, and pressed his face to the peephole.</p><p>It was liked he stepped into a lovely bath of warm water.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Lord. Thank fuck!</em>
</p><p>However, it took him a few moments to fully register the man's appearance. Even though it was early morning, Alec looked like he just came from the salon. His hair was styled and he was in all black, which spectacularly accentuated his pale skin and eyes. His eyes! Omg, they were lined in green eyeliner!</p><p>Alec raised his hand to knock again, but this time he let it fall uncertainly to his side.</p><p>Magnus hurriedly wiped away his tears as best he could with the edge of his robe, before wrenching open the door. He startled Alec enough that the man stepped back.</p><p>Magnus tried to smile. Anything was better than falling on his neck, like some lovesick teenager!</p><p>'For a moment there, I didn’t think you were going to open the door,' Alec stammered anxiously, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.</p><p>Magnus giggled uncontrollably. He was so happy, he felt like he was high.</p><p>Alec had come. He had dressed up for him. He was carrying a beautiful bunch of yellow roses.</p><p>'Sorry, I was staring through the peephole all this time,' he confessed grinning like loon, 'you look wonderful.'</p><p>'And you look tired,' Alec replied.</p><p>Alec cringed as Magnus curled up on himself and tried to hide his face.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck kinda of response was that! I should stick my stupid head into a stupid paper bag and never come out!</em>
</p><p>Magnus had been smiling, actually smiling up at him and he managed to mess it up in like five seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Think!</em>
</p><p>'You would have gotten a laugh this morning if you had been by my place,' Alec tried desperately, 'ummm....it was like Team Alec on steroids. Jace did my hair, Izzy gave me a facial and did the make up. And Max made me come back into the house and put on matching shoes.</p><p>Naturally, they both looked down to examine his matching shoes, but there was no denying that Magnus' shoulders now shook with silent laughter.</p><p>Alec hesitantly held out his bouquet, words failing him when Magnus took it and cradled it delicately to his chest.</p><p>Magnus was being so kind. He had every right to close the door in his face.</p><p>'You're probably wondering what I am doing here ...um so early in the morning,' Alec began fidgeting a bit, as Magnus kept his eyes on his flowers.</p><p>Alec felt his heart drop as no encouragement came.</p><p>
  <em>You deserve this. Suck it up.</em>
</p><p>‘I wasn't sure what you were doing today, I mean if you were still taking the day off to meet me, so I thought... I could catch you before you left. I hope this is alright?’</p><p>‘It's fine,’ Magnus said softly still blocking his face from him.</p><p>A sudden change in the angle of his head, lit up his beautiful almond eyes and for a brief second, Alec saw it.</p><p>Tears, still caught in his eyelashes.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>'I'm sorry,' Alec whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'</p><p>'Continue,' Magnus added in an unimpressed voice, as nothing else seemed forthcoming.</p><p>Blast. Alec's cue card with his apology notes burned in his top pocket, but it's not like he could look at it now.</p><p>'Hey, Bane!' a male voice shouted down the corridor. Alec turned his head. 'I can take your handsome friend, if you don't want him!'</p><p>Startled, Alec instinctively stepped closer to Magnus.</p><p>He was reassured though, when the other man cheerfully flipped his middle finger at his curious neighbour.</p><p>‘Awww, let the poor guy in for breakfast,’ Raphael yelled helpfully with a suggestive grin, ‘Show him how to roll your biscuits. That will make you cheerful again.’</p><p>‘I can't bake,’ Alec said to Magnus, ‘but I can make toast if you're hungry.'</p><p>Magnus just shook his head as he pulled Alec inside, his neighbor's laughable sexual innuendos, sailing right over the top of his angel's innocent head.</p><p>In the meantime, he dashed into the kitchen to place his flowers in a vase. However, Alec didn't manage to tuck away his card in time, before the other man turned around.</p><p>‘What is that?’ Magnus asked curiously, as he walked forward wondering at Alec's strained expression.</p><p>‘It's nothing.’</p><p>Magnus grinned as Alec backed away until he hit his shoulder against the door.</p><p>Quick as lightening Magnus extracted the card and ran off before Alec could catch him. The young lawyer shook his head, as he followed at a more leisurely pace, happy that the older man was in better spirits. Magnus jumped up on the island to be at eye level with Alec.</p><p>Hmmm.</p><p>‘Yes, you behaved like an ass,’ Magnus agreed as he read the notes.</p><p>‘Yes, I am completely wonderful.’</p><p>Magnus face became serious as he turned to him. 'I am sorry if I hurt you too.'</p><p>Alec shook his head, even as he laced both of Magnus' hands with his. 'I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You deserved better. I know you were trying to help.'</p><p>Magnus swallowed hard struggling for composure as he put his arms around his neck, ‘Thank you. I accept your apology.’</p><p>Alec buried his face in his shoulder holding him tightly in return. 'Magnus, God, thank you.'</p><p>He had hoped on everything he had that the man would open the door, but he didn't think he would get to hold him too!</p><p>‘It's okay,’ Magnus soothed him as he started to tremble. ‘I'm glad you're here.’</p><p>Oh God! He was glad that he was here! Alec was so busy marveling at such wonderful news that he missed other interesting 'things' around him.</p><p>'Magnus?' Alec's voice grew louder with surprise, 'are you wearing anything under this robe?!'</p><p>The older man spluttered with laughter, as Alec squeaked and pulled away. He stopped laughing though when Alec put a tentative hand on his knee.</p><p>‘Are you flirting with me, Lightwood?’ he gasped as the heat of his hand, seemingly burned through his silk robe.</p><p>'Maybe a little bit, I like making you smile,’ Alec whispered daringly, repeating his own earlier words back at him.</p><p>Magnus nodded incredulously, ‘you surprised me with that one.’</p><p>‘Yeah?’ Alec looked so proud, he forced himself not to laugh.</p><p>A slam of doors and a quick rush of feet broke their intimate conversation as another neighbor, hurried to their job place.</p><p>'Can you even work with your injuries?' Alec questioned with a frown, ‘are you still in pain?’</p><p>‘I'm feeling better,’ Magnus assured him, as he put a hand on his chest, ‘but I am staying here with you. I want to know what happened after I left.’</p><p>Alec didn't think he ever smiled so damned hard in his life. Magnus had taken the day off for him. He still wanted to hear about his shitty life. He didn’t deserve his friendship. He really didn’t.</p><p>Oops, he almost forgot!</p><p>Magnus had so distracted him with that robe with no clothes underneath outfit, he was lucky to remember his name.</p><p>Alec reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box.</p><p>‘I got this for you,’ he smiled shyly as Magnus jaw dropped. 'The flowers were to apologise, this is just for you because you're ... you're special to me.'</p><p>‘Alexander,’ the man whispered in awe, as held out his wrist so the young man could attach the expensive charm bracelet.</p><p>‘So it has a serial number on it,’ the lawyer explained, ‘whenever you want a new charm, you can go into the store. I hope you fill it with all the memories that make you happy.’</p><p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p><p>Magnus held up the bracelet to examine the one charm that was already there.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck was this a diamond?</em>
</p><p>It probably was. A glittering diamond holding together a pair of angel wings.</p><p>'I love it, I love it! Magnus cried out as he threw his arms around him. 'I love it!'</p><p>Alec sighed as he returned the hug, relieved that he could still bring him so much joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tax returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'We could stay like this for a while longer if you want,' Magnus whispered as he caressed the little hairs on the back of his neck, 'but if you need to talk, go ahead.'</p><p>Alec could only nod, hiding his face in the protective vee of his neck. Eventually, he raised his head.</p><p>'Was it bad?’ Magnus asked anxiously.</p><p>Alec took a deep breath, 'it was like I had a ring side seat for Hiroshima. You didn't hear the shouting from here?'</p><p>The young man pushed his hair back with trembling fingers. Magnus then followed his longing gaze towards the bed.</p><p>'Magnus if you don't mind, can we lay down?' Alec muttered, 'I'm exhausted. There is more make up on my face than you realize.'</p><p>'Sure. Why didn't you say sooner?' Magnus fretted as he made to hop down, only to be swept up bridal style before his feet touched the floor.</p><p>'Alexander!' he cried in surprise as he clutched his bicep.</p><p>The man deposited him gently on his pillow, 'What? You look even more exhausted than I feel.'</p><p>The older man shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. God, the man was so strong.</p><p>Alec gave him a curious look, as he walked away to tightly close all the curtains and turn off the lights. On his way back, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for them.</p><p>He sat on the bed with a grateful moan, and pulled off his shoes and socks preparing to swing his legs up, when the other man held out a frantic hand to stop him.</p><p>'Well at least take off the belt,' Magnus requested with a little impish grin, 'if you fall asleep and roll on me as you tend to do, you could injure something vital.'</p><p>Magnus bit his lip as Alec turned his usual adorable shade of red. Oh how he had missed him.</p><p>In the meantime, the younger man inched around and away to take his belt off, feeling a bit shy to do it with Magnus watching him. He didn't know where this sudden anxiety was coming from.</p><p>'It's okay,' Magnus said quickly, as he noticed the tense set of the man's shoulder. 'You are undressing to go to sleep. That's all. There's nothing to be nervous about, when you are here with me. You know that, right?'</p><p>Alec nodded silently not trusting his voice to speak. Magnus of course had figured it out immediately.</p><p>He might not know a lot about the practicalities of sex, but Alec was aware that friends didn't normally cuddle up in bed half dressed, like what they were doing. This was what boyfriends and girlfriends did! His heart was beating so hard, Magnus probably heard it. Of course he wanted to have sex with Magnus, just not at this exact minute. He was actually hoping to have a chat with his sis before hand, who was a great deal more knowledgeable about these things than he was.</p><p>He had come here to try and at least win back Magnus' friendship and hopefully more, if the other would allow. Just a few of those scorching wonderful kisses, if nothing else.</p><p>Alec had practiced an apology, bought presents, put on his best clothes, and let Izzy do all sorts of strange things to his face, but he didn't think it would be this easy. Not ten minutes after the other man accepted his apology, he was back in Magnus' bed as though nothing had happened. He thought at least he would have to beg for another chance, like how people did in the movies. Or come back a few more times.</p><p>Magnus must really like him, or maybe he was just this way with everyone; kind and too forgiving . He felt doubt seize his mind and his heart sank with dismay. Maybe he was reading more into Magnus' actions than there really was. Maybe the man just felt sorry for him, like a puppy in the rain? Anyone would want to cuddle a puppy in the rain, right?</p><p>Crap.</p><p>His life was so dreadfully upside down and out of control, it was difficult to rationally process his thoughts and emotions. One day he was getting married, the next day he wasn't. Alec like stability. He thrived on it. He liked eating egg and toast every morning. He liked going to gym every evening. Magnus' next door neighbour was annoyingly handsome.</p><p>He scowled darkly at the wall opposite.</p><p>'Alexander?'</p><p>He quickly took off his pants and shirt, which left him in only his boxers shorts and tee shirt.</p><p>After a deep calming breath he turned back, where Magnus was patiently waiting with a smile and a disposable make up cloth, as if to say '<em>see, you are getting worked up for nothing</em>.'</p><p>'Sorry, my head's a bit of a mess,' Alec explained as he took the cloth, looked at it for a bewildered moment, before scrubbing hard at his left cheek.</p><p>'Gently!' Magnus chided him with a bubble of laughter, as he took the cleaning cloth and beckoned him to come closer. Alec leaned over allowing the man to dab gently under his eyes, removing the concealer to reveal dark circles as bad as his own.</p><p>'Alexander,' he groaned in dismay, pulling him slowly forward to lay on his chest. 'Did you sleep at all last night?'</p><p>Not really.</p><p>Alec closed his eyes and happily lay against the warm plane of his breast, throwing out a possessive arm to encircle his waist. This was heaven! He could fall asleep right now, if he didn't know that Magnus was anxiously waiting to hear his news.</p><p>'It's understandable that your mind feels scattered,' Magnus commented as he caressed the arm that was holding him. 'Alexander...are we going to talk about the wedding?'</p><p>'Talking about the wedding is like going around in circles,' Alec complained with a groan ,'My parents are out there somewhere ordering me a tux, Izzy says this ceremony will happen over her dead body, and I've asked the lawyers to just stop.'</p><p>Alec could fell Magnus tense under him, the information clearly taking him by surprise. He sat up and turned to face him cross legged in the bed. 'I want to thank you for what you put in motion. My siblings all say hey, by the way. They want to know if you will let them visit. They still, <em>we all</em> want to do something to thank you for the help you have given us.'</p><p>'I would like that,' Magnus replied softly. For long dark days, he never thought he would see any of them again. 'So, you're not getting married?'</p><p>Alec absently played with the cord of Magnus' robe. 'I think I let my parents corner me, and I was so afraid of the future they painted that I grabbed on to their solution. But with Jace and Izzy to share the fear, and responsibility, it's easier to cope; easier to think. <em>Of course</em> there are other options we can take to stabilize the company, but none of them will be as good or as quick as Lydia's potential dowry. Whatever choice we make though, there will be a difficult cost to accept, but I don't have to crucify myself on a cross for my family. That would be crazy. I don't know what I was thinking!'</p><p>And besides, there was a new amazing variable to factor into all of this.</p><p>He could still hear his mother shrieking at him.</p><p>
  <em>'A bartender?! You think you are falling in love with a bartender?! Oh my god, Lydia will be a billionaire! Robert, knock some sense into him with your newspaper!'</em>
</p><p>'What's wrong?' Magnus asked, noticing his scowl. 'This sounds really good to me. I am happy that you are looking at different options, and I am glad you are not fighting alone! I know you didn't ask my opinion but...'</p><p>Alec smiled, 'I am glad to have it. Izzy is holding down the home front and running interference with Lydia's lawyers. Jace and I are overseeing <em>our</em> lawyers going through our records. But I ... I mean <em>we, we</em> never stopped thinking about you, though during all the chaos. And um ...stuff.'</p><p>'And I never stopped thinking about you,' Magnus replied much more eloquently, as he sat up to gently touch his face. Hope filled his heart. Was the young man really free? It all seemed unbelievable.</p><p>Alec in turn searched his expression. It was hard to concentrate with Magnus' pretty eyes so close to his, but all he could see in the dark orbs were so much warmth and want. All for him.</p><p>'Did you miss me?' Alec asked in a small uncertain voice.</p><p>The other man closed the gap and gently pressed his lips to his, smiling as Alec sighed in relief. 'I missed you very much.'</p><p>'And you still like me, right? Is that what your kiss means?'</p><p>Magnus used his thumb to wipe away the faint tear that had wound itself down the man's cheek. Alec probably couldn't breathe with all the hormones and unfamiliar emotion choking him. 'Shh, it's okay. Just try to relax. <em>Of course</em> I still like you, my angel.'</p><p>Alec nodded, feeling too strung out to smile or to say that he liked him too.</p><p>
  <em>My angel.</em>
</p><p>Alec wished he would say it again.</p><p>'I'm not going anywhere.' Magnus insisted, holding his face in both his hands. 'you know where I live, and where I work and ...actually you don't have my number, do you?'</p><p>Alec scrambled to get his phone out his pants' pocket. Magnus typed into the list of contacts and Alec immediately sent out a WhatsApp. He was thrilled to hear a soft musical ding, coming from the kitchen counter.</p><p>'Look, Alexander, could I help with the lawyers? Perhaps I can provide another perspective.' Magnus asked, trying to divert his mind from worrying about their relationship. 'I'm good with patterns and numbers.'</p><p>He expected Alec to say no thank you.</p><p>'What? Tell me?'</p><p>'Do you know tax records?'</p><p>'What about them, specifically?' he asked as he folded Alec in his arms.</p><p>'Like if they are missing?'</p><p>'Nothing good,' Magnus replied concern growing.</p><p>'Jace thinks so too, he is on a plane to Barcelona right now. We can't find five years of records. But there were no computers back then. Hopefully they are misplaced.'</p><p>He and Jace had locked eyes when they realised the important documents were missing. Not only were they missing there was no record, no cross reference. This couldn't be a coincidence. Was this the reason they needed this horrible quick fix of a marriage?</p><p>Magnus could feel Alec's tension return, so he pushed him down and tucked him into his chest.</p><p>'So anything interesting happened to you this week?' Alec trying to be considerate, asked in a wobbly voice.</p><p>Magnus snorted softly as he snuffed the hair under his chin. Alec was so damned sweet. 'Nothing in particular, I think I spent most of it day dreaming about you.'</p><p>'About me?' he said in an adorable voice of surprise, 'tell me one.'</p><p>Magnus moved to kiss his forehead.</p><p>'You want a G rated day dream or a R rated one?' he joked.</p><p>Alec gasped.</p><p>Magnus had R rated fantasies about him! Lord, have mercy!</p><p>The older man propped himself up one elbow to lean over him. He really was joking, but now he was enjoying Alec's flustered face.</p><p>He smoothed out the hair from Alec's eyes, the wings on his bracelet caressing his forehead.</p><p>'You pick,' the young man said breathlessly.</p><p>Magnus shook his head, 'no, you have to tell me.' He trailed his finger down Alec's arm. 'Which one you want?'</p><p>Alec squirmed as his skin tingled delightfully.</p><p>'R rated.'</p><p>'Sure?'</p><p>Alec nodded his head enthusiastically.</p><p>'You are a naughty angel, aren't you?' Magnus laughed softly, leaning over to hover millimeters from the man's lips.</p><p>Alec whimpered as he opened his mouth. He could feel the man's hot breath mingle with his. Magnus was going to kiss him again.</p><p>'Sometimes,' Alec flirted back bravely.</p><p>Magnus swallowed hard as he made to pull away. He still couldn't believe how strong the attraction between the two of them was sometimes. 'Sorry. How in the world did we get here? Let's try and get some sleep, ok?'</p><p>Alec whined as he clutched at the front of his robe. 'No.'</p><p>'Alexander!' he cried out as the man rolled on top of him, and mashed their mouths together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Two long years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings for elements of non consensual sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were under Alec's top, frantically kneading the taut, amazing muscles of the man's shoulder blades, before Magnus came back to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa! That escalated quickly.</em>
</p><p>He reluctantly pulled his arms out, and smoothed down Alec's tee over all that gorgeous, warm skin. They couldn't do this right now, not with no sleep and the still rapidly developing situation in Alec's personal life. Besides, he doubted he had sufficient supplies on hand for sex anyway.</p><p>'Alec,' he tried to say, but it probably did not sound quite right, as the man refused to let even a millimeter of air between their lips.</p><p>Magnus pulled a bit on his hair to get his attention. Something must have gotten lost in translation, because Alec slipped his large hands under him to cup his ass.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck! Oh fuck!</em>
</p><p>Magnus body reacted instantly, arching in delight to press against this new supple surface, which only served to bump their swollen cocks together. He threw his head back with a gasp, and Alec eagerly stretched to lavish attention on this new area.</p><p>Where did his sweet innocent angel go to in the middle of the night? Alec was so good for him, responding passionately and fearlessly to each turn and twist that he made.</p><p>Magnus writhed deliriously under his heavy body, hooking a leg around the man's hips, desperate to keep them as close as possible. 'Alec!'</p><p>Alec hummed happily back, as he calmly and precisely started a new line of love bites on his neck.</p><p>Magnus shuddered as he closed his eyes. His angel was destroying him.</p><p>The older man could feel that all too familiar buzz building. That white out, that bit of insanity from back in his club days where it didn't matter who you were fucking, just as long as you had a wet hole to be inside off.</p><p>'Magnus? What's wrong?'</p><p>He plunged his hand down the back of Alec's shorts, searching for that sweet ring of muscle. He circled the wrinkly skin with one finger, eagerly pressing at the entrance.</p><p>'Shh, it's okay, baby', Magnus reassured him as Alec flinched in his arms. 'Oh fuck, you're so tight. Don't fight me. I'll make it so good for you. Please, don't I...'</p><p>Magnus leaned upwards, frantically following the other man as he drew away. He pined Alec on to his back and kissed him messily.</p><p>Blindly, he reached over one hand to frantically search his nightstand. Oh fuck, he must have one last condom tucked away in a drawer!</p><p>His hand knocked over the bottle of water where it rolled into the bed with them. It wasn't a bucket of cold water but it did the job.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God!</em>
</p><p>Magnus sat up on the edge of the bed and turned away trying to pull himself together, shocked by what he had done. Would he have stopped if that bottle of cold water hadn't hit him in the shoulder? He hid his face in his hands, panting hard. He was no better than those monsters in the club that attacked Alec!</p><p>In the meantime, Alexander used his hand to wipe away some of the saliva on his face. He could only stare in dismay at the older man's back.</p><p>What? What happened? The kissing and touching had been so much fun, and then suddenly it wasn't.</p><p>He crept closer, 'Mags? What's wrong?'</p><p>Magnus violently shook his head in denial, putting out a hand to stop him from touching his shoulder. Alec had pulled away. He didn't like what they were doing. If he had pushed Alec into something he didn't want, he would have never forgiven himself.</p><p>'Why can't I hold you?' Alec cried out in dismay, inching forward again, refusing to give up. 'I don't like this.'</p><p>Magnus reached around to grab his wrist and Alec let out an audible sigh of relief at the physical contact. Unfortunately, the man made no further move to explain himself.</p><p>
  <em>Was he sick?</em>
</p><p>One handed, the young man hurriedly opened the bottle of water and moved closer to offer it to him.</p><p>It took a moment for the other man to notice.</p><p>'Thanks,' Magnus said softly and he took a long drink before handing it back, releasing his wrist at the same time.</p><p>Alec didn't know what to do.</p><p>He moved away and sat cross legged behind him, fidgeting anxiously, sipping at the water just for something to do.</p><p>After a minute he plucked up his courage, 'Are you sick?'</p><p>Magnus shook his head and Alec's stress levels rose exponentially.</p><p>It was him! He had done something wrong. Shit, this was so hard. No one told him it was going to be so hard.</p><p>'Don't take this wrong way, Angel,' Magnus said quietly, 'but please don't kiss me again. At least not for the rest of today.'</p><p>'Okay,' Alec agreed in a small voice.</p><p>
  <em>No more kissing?!</em>
</p><p>His hands felt like they were turning into ice. Was Magnus upset that he had pulled away from him, earlier? It was just the older man felt strange somehow, darker. It had made him nervous. How could Magnus be mad at him for that?! This wasn't fair!'</p><p>'Do you need to talk about what just happened?' the other man asked, turning to him for the first time, 'are you okay?'</p><p>'I'm okay,' Alec lied, as he miserably hugged his knees. Magnus felt sick to his stomach when his beautiful angel turned his head, and sniffed quietly.</p><p>Alec was so different from the men and women he dated before. He was wonderfully kind, and loyal and strong. He was gentle, shy and unassuming. He cared about his feelings, and was careful with them. He thought he was special, and bought him presents to make him happy. But there was something fragile about Alec, deep inside. He could sense it. Alec could break, if roughly handled. And after all his years of loneliness and heartache, didn't deserved some one special who would cherish and protect him. Who was to say he was the right person to do this? It's not like he had a stellar track record for great relationships.</p><p>They way they held out their arms to each other at the same exact moment though, made them grin in relief. Alec slid across the small space and allowed himself to be fiercely hugged.</p><p>'If I had hurt you, Alexander,' Magnus confessed into his shoulder with a shudder of agony, 'I don't how I could have lived with myself.'</p><p>Alec's eyes widened in sudden understanding. Magnus wasn't mad at him, he was mad at himself. He needed to see the man's face for this conversation.</p><p>Gently, he disentangled himself from their tight embrace, quickly repositioning himself in Magnus' lap as he felt the man's growing panic and dismay. 'Shh, it's okay give me a second. '</p><p>Magnus waited patiently for the man to get comfortable.</p><p>For a moment there with Alec pulling away again, he had thought the worse. He smiled to himself as Alec took his time to drape his long arms and legs over him, as though the older man was his personal property. Alec rested his head on his shoulder, and blew his nose on the tissue Magnus handed him. He looked up at him then. The gold in his eyes were like dancing fire.</p><p>''You and me, are not a likely match,' murmured Magnus as he tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb, his thoughts scattered like bowling pins under the full force of the younger man's beautiful eyes. 'I bet there are people in your life already telling you that.'</p><p>He leaned over to kiss his forehead, 'I just got you back. I can't lose you again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you! Can we start over? We can do that movie you wanted. We can go for a walk in the park and hold hands. I love ice cream! I promise...'</p><p>Alec put up his hand against Magnus' lips to stop him.</p><p>'You're not going to lose me,' Alec insisted. He put his arms comfortingly around his neck, hugging him until he calmed down. 'And I don't care what we do, as long as we are together, okay?'</p><p>That was really sweet and Magnus smiled gratefully at him for a long moment.</p><p>'But?'</p><p>Magnus nodded encouragingly, needing him to tell him if he was really alright, or if he had any concerns. He could sleep on the couch or floor if Alec wanted. He didn't mind. He just wanted to be near him.</p><p>'About the no kissing, that is just for today, right?' Alec asked in a distressed voice.</p><p>The older man smiled down at him ruefully. That was not what he thought he was going to say. He cupped his jaw in one hand, 'I would be so thrilled to have you kiss me again, but do it like this.'</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Alec reached out his hands to cradle the man's face, copying the softer, shallower caress that he demonstrated.</p><p>Magnus on the other hand had suddenly gone stiff as a board, clearly terrified of losing control again, but Alec persisted. He was rather touched that Magnus was so worried about this. The man had lost his head in the proverbial heat of the moment. It could happen to anyone. He caressed his arms and shoulders, trying to convey that message of forgiveness and solidarity to him.</p><p>'Better now?' Alec whispered against his lips, as he felt the other man begin to gradually relax against him.</p><p>Magnus nodded.</p><p>'Are you sure?' Alec drew back to check for himself.</p><p>The older man averted his eyes to look at his shoulder.</p><p>'Magnus?'</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>'You would have stopped.'</p><p>Magnus' face crumpled and he turned away with a sob of anguish.</p><p>'You wouldn't have hurt me,' Alec insisted in a determined voice.</p><p>'How can you be so sure?'</p><p>Alec turned his head back and stared him dead in the eye, 'because I am. '</p><p>Because I am.</p><p>Magnus smiled down at him as his confidence grew. How could it not, when his angel believed in him so completely? Maybe, he could be the special one for Alec after all.</p><p>He rested his forehead against the other, heart beating faster than a run away train.</p><p>He had waited two long, lonely years for someone like this. Two years for a person to see him at his worst moments, and not run at the first sign of trouble. Two years for someone to look at him, with all of their soul in their eyes.</p><p>Magnus leaned back. Alec was giving him a goofy happy grin, his eyes bright like two little stars.</p><p>Okay, well goofy, happy grin worked too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Izzy's magazines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus jerked back when Alec suddenly yawned up at him, almost swallowing the world.</p><p>'Sorry,' he apologized with a soft sleepy look, as he snuggled back into his shoulder.</p><p>Magnus laughed and clasped his hand, bringing it up to his lips. 'I haven't let myself get so close to anyone, <em>physically</em> or <em>emotionally</em> in a long time.'</p><p>Alec looked surprised. He wouldn't have thought this. Magnus seemed so confident and happy. 'Why? What happened?'</p><p>The older man stared out unseeingly into his apartment, lost in memory.</p><p>Alec tried to crane his head around to look into his face. He remembered Detective Garroway mentioning that Magnus had some trouble in his life. He hoped it wasn't something horrible like what almost happened to him in the club.</p><p>
  <em>Please God, anything but that.</em>
</p><p>Alec gently cupped the side of his face, trying to turn it to him. 'I'm so new to all of this relationship stuff that I probably can't say anything useful, but I can listen, if you want to talk. Did someone hurt you?'</p><p>Magnus turned and kissed him on the forehead, moved by his loving concern. 'Yes, it was a long time ago. I was in a bad relationship, and it took me years to recover. I loved Camille so much.'</p><p>Alec's small oh made him look down.</p><p>'You're bisexual?'</p><p>'I am,' Magnus confirmed, 'are you okay?'</p><p>'Yes, of course,' Alec replied, annoyed that he had gotten so flustered when Magnus was trying to tell him something important. 'I've just never met anyone who was bisexual. I don't really get out often.'</p><p>'It's alright. I know, I am a lot to get used to,' he assured him, massaging his thigh comfortingly.</p><p>'No, it's all fine,' Alec said firmly, not wanting Magnus to think he had a problem with his orientation, 'what were you saying about Camille?'</p><p>'Alec, it's better you hear this from me than anyone else,' Magnus said sadly, 'I drank and whored myself trying to cope with the pain. I slept with so many people that I can't remember all their names.'</p><p>The young man's jaw dropped in understandable horror.</p><p>'By the time I realised this wasn't a way to live, it was a way to die,' Magnus continued in a low voice, 'no one decent would even look at me. I just gave up trying for love.'</p><p>'Oh Magnus, don't give up! Alec cried, as he hugged him frantically.</p><p>'Please don't think badly of me, angel', he begged, clutching desperately at Alec's strong shoulders.</p><p>'I don't', he reassured him punctuating his words with a firm kiss, 'I don't. You forget, I'm the guy who thought the best way to deal with their heartache was to hide a secret for a decade. Magnus?'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'Thank you for letting me be close to you. I won't let you down.'</p><p>Magnus smiled softly down at him. 'Thank you, darling. You are so very sweet.'</p><p>Wait.</p><p>'Did you just say, "was to hide a secret" like in the past tense?' </p><p>Alec suddenly flashed him a happy grin, 'I talked to Jace.'</p><p>'Oh my God!' Magnus shouted excitedly, grabbing his arms at this unexpected news. 'What happened?' Was it okay?'</p><p>'He didn't believe me at all,' Alec panted,' Izzy had to talk to him, and then he couldn't speak for a long while afterwards.'</p><p>'Well done, Alexander,' Magnus congratulated him in delight, 'well done!'</p><p>'It's still a work in progress, I guess,' the young man continued, basking in his praise. Magnus looked so impressed. 'But we're talking. It's out there out in the open and I'm so relieved.'</p><p>He had also begun looking Jace directly in the eye now, something he didn't realize he had stopped doing.</p><p>His life was on a roll.</p><p>He got back Jace <em>and</em> Magnus. He was flying higher than a kite.</p><p>The older man winced as Alec shifted excitedly.</p><p>'Oops, sorry,' Alec apologized, as he tentatively cupped his own lingering erection. 'This is really uncomfortable. How are we going to get any sleep like this?'</p><p>The young man frowned as no suggestion seemed forthcoming. Magnus must be in as much discomfort as he was, but it didn't seem to bother him. He could feel him semi hard along his hip. If they could just get off, maybe they could get some blasted sleep.</p><p>'Um... um,' Alec stuttered out shyly, 'there was an article in one of Izzy's magazines about quick...um... positions.'</p><p>He snuck a glance up at Magnus who seemed mildly surprised, but not averse to the turn in conversation.</p><p>Taking courage, he proceeded to explain. 'So, in one of the drawings, they say we put our dicks together and use our hands to rub. What do you think? It sounds easy and fun.'</p><p>Magnus smiled hugely down at him, kinda impressed that Alec managed to get all of that out without stopping.</p><p>'So you want to cum, because you're too uncomfortable to sleep?' he repeated, just wanting to verify what Alec was really saying. He didn't want to get this wrong.</p><p>'No , um, yes,' Alec stammered inconsistently, shaking his head. 'I want you to cum too ...with me. Do you want to?' Alec was a little breathless. 'Please, I would really like that.'</p><p>Magnus felt himself get hard all over again at the way Alec was looking up at him through his long eye lashes, squirming beautifully with anticipation and nerves. Would he want to have a hot quickie orgasm with his sweet angel? Hell, yes!</p><p>He leaned over and kissed him hard.</p><p>'Are you sure about this?' Magnus asked again in concern. 'Of course, I want to, but I'm just trying to feel you out here. Your suggestion is a bit of a leap from before, when you came on my stomach. We can do that again, if you like. Are you sure you want me to err...participate?'</p><p>'Magnus, I want this,' Alec replied, eyes bright like Christmas lights, which left little doubt to his feelings. 'I've been fantasizing about you too.'</p><p>Magnus knew consent was sexy, but he really didn't know how much until now.</p><p>'I find it a bit unexpected how turned on I am, by hearing you ask for sex,' Magnus commented hoarsely, 'I think I will let you take the lead in this from now on. '</p><p>'What?!' Alec snorted in confused embarrassment , 'Don't do that! I'm getting my ideas from a magazine! I don't know what the hell I am doing!'</p><p>'You're doing just fine, angel' Magnus purred as he took Alec's hand, and guided it under the folds of his robe.</p><p>Alec whimpered as his fingers closed eagerly around Magnus' hot, thick length.</p><p>He rose up on his knees, trying to untie Magnus' robe with the other hand, until the older man grabbed his wrist. 'Can I make one modification as to the sequence?'</p><p>Alec scowled cutely down at him, as if sensing a derailment of his brilliant plan.</p><p>Magnus tapped him on the nose to make him stop. Too adorable.</p><p>'How about you go and shower, and I change the sheets?' Magnus suggested, 'doesn't that sound nice? Fresh, clean sheets, and I have a fluffy robe for you to wrap up in.'</p><p>'And?' Alec's thick eyebrows drew together mutinously.</p><p>'I'll join you in the shower.'</p><p>Alec carefully let go of Magnus before he jumped off the bed.</p><p>'Out, out, out!' he cried as he pulled at the bed linens, 'Hurry up!'</p><p>Magnus snorted with laughter at his enthusiasm, but he himself hurried his step as he went to get fresh supplies from the cupboard.</p><p>By the time he returned, Alec had already left for the bathroom. It didn't take him long to lay down some of his very best sheets, the ones that kept you cool all night. He also draped new robes for them on the chair; a teal colored silk for him and a grey, plush monstrosity that Cat had bought him one horrible January, when every day was minus fuck below zero.</p><p>Now while he didn't expect Alec to be singing in the shower, he didn't think he would be so quiet as he stuck his head around the bathroom door. 'Alexander?'</p><p>'I'm here,' came a soft reply.</p><p>Magnus frowned at this change. Alec was practically vibrating a few minutes ago, 'it's okay if you've changed your mind. We can think of something else.'</p><p>Alec ripped open the shower curtain, 'you're not going to believe this, but I think I nodded off.'</p><p>The young man swallowed hard as Magnus stared.</p><p>'So suddenly my eyes are not my best feature?' Alec teased, feeling nervous but in a good way.</p><p>Magnus snapped his gaze up to his face. 'Sorry angel, you are beautiful all over.'</p><p>Now it was Alec's turn to gawk in amazement as Magnus walked forward and untied his robe, letting it whisper down to the floor behind him. 'Wow. Wow. You look like a model!'</p><p>'Thank you, angel', he smiled as he stepped into the running shower and hugged him, 'I think you are wow yourself'</p><p>'No, I'm not!' Alec scoffed, turning him to soap his back. 'Doesn't really matter right now, so don't argue with me. My head's about to fall off. Shit, I am going to sleep for a week. Promise me we will do this sexy shower thing again, soon.'</p><p>When he had turned around, Alec already had his hidden lube bottle in his hand.</p><p>Magnus didn't know what was hotter. If it was the way Alec slowly crowded him against the wall, protecting him from the shower spray with his broad back? Or was it the way, he put his palms on either side of his head, bracketed him in between?</p><p>In the end, Alec had to give him a little nudge with his knee to get him going.</p><p>'That was amazing, thanks,' the young man murmured as he slumped boneless against him, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.</p><p>Magnus hugged him around his back to hold him up as he looked at the ceiling in a daze, trying to catch his breath. 'Sure, no problem.'</p><p>Alec stepped them back under the shower for a few seconds to clean off their fluids.</p><p>'Ok, everybody squeaky clean?!' Alec asked rhetorically, 'Thank Christ, let's sleep!'</p><p>The young man grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the shower. Magnus burst out laughing at Alec's man-on-a mission attitude.</p><p>Alec dropped a folded towel on his head.</p><p>'What are you laughing at?' Alec scowled, before he too was caught up in the man's infectious laughter. They more or less giggled their way to bed at this point, drying each other off the best they could with the towels.</p><p>They dropped into the bed completely naked, robes forgotten. Alec sighed happily when the older man immediately spooned around him. He reached over and drew the blanket across their legs.</p><p>Alec felt so good. Satisfied right down to his toenails. Only his siblings ever made him feel so safe and happy.</p><p>He smiled as he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. French Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this story should have been finished already, but since there is absolutely  nothing to do during the day, might as well enjoy some Malec fiction, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus sat up on one of the kitchen bar stools, and busied himself with sipping at his tea. Anything to stop him from cooing at Alec, who very much resembled a fluffy penguin chick with his grey plush robe, tousled black hair and red lips, which he was currently biting in concentration, as he awkwardly stirred at a pan of scrambled eggs.</p><p>He had woken to an empty bed that evening, as the young man snuck into his kitchen to try to surprise him with a breakfast-for-dinner meal.</p><p>Magnus smiled wonderingly at all this effort, but then averted his eyes back into his mug. His heart thumped a little faster in anxiety, still wary of letting down his guard and getting hurt again. Alec seemed to be too good to be true sometimes.</p><p>'Alec,' he said gently, 'you need to take off those eggs now, before they are over cooked.'</p><p>The budding chef swore softly under his breath, as he switched off the fire. He then scowled at his propped up mobile, where he was following an internet recipe.</p><p>'They don't say anything like that here!' he complained, gesturing in annoyance, 'They should say that! And what is add salt to taste?! What kind of bogus measurement is that?!'</p><p>Magnus pressed his lips together so he wouldn't laugh, making a mental note to take small experimental bites out of anything the man prepared in the future.</p><p>In the meantime, Alec looked down at his mobile in surprise when it rang. He swiped right to take the call, tapping the speaker function before laying it on the counter.</p><p>'Jace? Are you alright?' he asked. 'Isn't it like one o'clock in the morning, in Barcelona?'</p><p>His brother yawned sleepily on the line.</p><p>'Yeah it is, but I just checked my phone and there are no messages from you since this morning. Where are you?'</p><p>'I'm at Magnus'.'</p><p>Jace yawned again, 'sorry, say again? You are on your way back to Magnus' place?'</p><p>Ummm.</p><p>'Wait?!' Jace said in a much more awake voice than before, ‘wait, you never left?! Oh my frigging God! Give me the deets. Can you talk now?'</p><p>Magnus gestured that he would go into the bedroom to give him privacy, but Alec waved this off. They were all in this blasted soap opera drama together, no point in repeating himself twice.</p><p>'Yeah I can talk, go ahead. Any luck with the tax documents?'</p><p>'Forget the documents!' Jace yelped, 'I want to talk about you and Magnus. What happened?!'</p><p>'What do you mean?! Alec blurted out, colouring slightly in embarrassment, and then flushing even more that Magnus had seen him blush, as though he had been ashamed to be with him.</p><p>He bent his head and tenderly kissed the older man's cheeks to reassure him. Magnus nuzzled his nose happily.</p><p>'Why are you being so defensive?' Jace snorted with laughter. 'Okay, start at the beginning. So he opened the door, then what?'</p><p>Magnus looked up as Alec said nothing.</p><p>'Alec?'</p><p>'I'm here' he said softly, a confused look on his face.</p><p>Another long silence dragged on.</p><p>Worried now, Magnus reached out a hand and laced his fingers with his young friend. They were warm and steady.</p><p>'Oh,' Jace said sadly in sudden realization, 'oh right. Okay, you probably prefer talking to Izzy. I understand. I'll just um...I'll just go. I'll call when I find out more about the documents.'</p><p>'Jace, wait!’, Alec cried out, his gut twisting at his brother's heartbroken tone, 'don't go! I just didn't think you want to talk about sex and romantic stuff with me. Do you want to?'</p><p>'Alec, of course!' Jace pleaded hoarsely, 'You wanting to date someone is important, of course I want to be part of it!'</p><p>Jace breathed hard on the line as he tried to find the right words to convey what was in his heart. He couldn't love Alec the way he wanted, but he did love him very much. Didn't his brother know this? Jace already felt like the big loser on the planet that the man had suffered in silence for so many years, right under his nose.</p><p>'Everything you do interests me Alec,' Jace insisted in a pained voice, distraught that the man would ever doubt that, 'every breath you take interests me.'</p><p>Alec covered his face with his hands, overcome by his brother's moving words of affection. He used the heel of his hand to wipe the sudden tears from his eyes, smiling as Magnus drew him close to hug his waist comfortingly.</p><p>'Oh crap, don't cry, Alec,’ Jace begged as he heard him sniffle. ‘Magnus will think we are fighting.’</p><p>Alec let out a huff of laughter, while Magnus pressed kisses to his robe covered stomach.</p><p>'Did Magnus like the bracelet?'</p><p>Alec nodded, ‘yeah he's still wearing it.’</p><p>‘Wait fuck, he wore it all day?’ Jace whispered in a conspiratorial tone, ‘he’s sending you a signal he likes you, Alec! He really likes you!'’</p><p>Magnus blew him exaggerated air kisses and fluttered his eyelashes as if to confirm this suggestion.</p><p>‘I know he does,' Alec stammered out shyly, running his hands through Magnus' hair to make him behave. It suddenly occurred to him that since they were not talking about tax documents, he should take this conversation to the next room before it got embarrassing. But Magnus seemed so thrilled to be a silent listener.</p><p>‘How do you know he likes you?’ Jace wanted to know,</p><p>‘He lets me sit in his lap even though I'm so big and awkward.’</p><p>Magnus shook his head vehemently. His angel was lean and long like a panther, not big and awkward. What nonsense was this?</p><p>‘That's nice. You like that?’</p><p>'I love it! It makes me feel wonderful when he holds me close and touches my cheek.'</p><p>Magnus felt his stomach flutter happily at this information. Alec loved being held in his arms!</p><p>'I love it too,' he mouthed up at him.</p><p>‘What else?’</p><p>‘He worries about me,’ Alec confided. ‘If I am comfortable. If I feel safe in his bed.’</p><p>‘His bed?!’ Jace shouted! The blonde’s whole manner changed. He was practically growling through the connection.</p><p>‘We were just kissing and sleeping, and isn’t this like hypocritical, Jace?' Alec sniffed in annoyance. 'You have sex with girls that you've known for only a few hours.'</p><p>‘Well that's me not you.’</p><p>‘So what? You think Magnus and I are a bad idea? You said you liked him!’</p><p>‘Don't work yourself in a temper,’ Jace interjected with a roll of his eyes,'You're inexperienced Alec, I know you’ve never been with anyone before. I just thought your natural shyness would protect you from moving too quickly.’</p><p>‘I can take care of myself!’</p><p>‘Oh really? So how many condoms do you have?' Jace asked in a stern voice, 'You don't have any, do you? That's because you haven't really thought about this at all. It’s not like how it is in the movies, you know?’</p><p>
  <em>Oh crap!</em>
</p><p>Alec felt his face flame that Magnus was hearing all this. His fingers inched towards the phone, wondering if the man would feel insulted if he turned off the speaker.</p><p>‘Please answer my question,’ Jace pressed in a softer tone. ‘This is really important.’</p><p>‘I don't have any condoms,’ Alec confessed in a small voice.</p><p>A part of Magnus knew it would be the polite thing to walk away now, but the other part, the part that desperately wanted this whole unbelievable relationship to become something real, hung on. He wanted any scrap of information to help make their new reality a success.</p><p>He captured the fingers that were moving closer to the phone and wrapped both them and Alec closer, trying to convey his love and support. There was no need for Alec to be embarrassed by his inexperience. It actually made him feel closer to him.</p><p>'So were you planning on spending the night there?' Jace tried coming at this from a different angle, ‘What are guys doing this evening?'</p><p>Alec looked down at Magnus' face. ‘We were going to see a movie and then I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead. Should I go home after?'</p><p>Magnus forced himself not to tighten his grip on Alec's waist.</p><p>'Don't go,' he mouthed silently up at him. My angel don't leave. I will take good care of you.</p><p>‘Actually, I would prefer you stay there. I think you could use a break from the madhouse. But if you are sleeping in his bed, space out the kissing. It’s easy to get overwhelmed. Okay there, buddy?'</p><p>'Space out?'</p><p>'Um...kiss softly. Gosh how to explain this?'</p><p>Alec flashed the older man a quick grin. ‘We’re doing that, already.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Magnus, he asked me to slow down and stop French kissing him.'</p><p>The older man smiled in bemusement.</p><p>
  <em>French kissing?</em>
</p><p>Who used that phrase anymore?</p><p>'Listen to him,' Jace counseled. 'There's plenty time for all that other stuff. Just enjoy being with each other. But if you really want to do more, promise me you will use condoms. Each and every time use a new condom, all right? Promise me!'</p><p>'Jace, okay okay, I promise!' Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck, ready to die from embarrassment and nerves. He vowed to <em>never</em> use the speaker option on his phone again.</p><p>'Good. Hand Magnus the phone. Let me talk to him for a few minutes.'</p><p>Alec glared at his mobile in sudden suspicion. 'Why?'</p><p>'To threaten him, of course.’</p><p>'Jace?! What the hell?!'</p><p>'Alex, relax. It's tradition. He either talks to me or Izzy. You pick.'</p><p>
  <em>Err…</em>
</p><p>Alec quickly looked down at Magnus, 'you should talk to Jace.'</p><p>
  <em>Oh come on. Izzy was a softie, wasn't she?</em>
</p><p>'Hello Jace,' he replied, clearing his throat. 'Alec, do you have an overnight bag in your car? Why don't you go get it?'</p><p>'It's fine buddy,' Jace added. 'You go get your bag.'</p><p>
  <em>Hey! What was going on here!</em>
</p><p>The young man frowned. They were trying to get rid of him for a few minutes, that much was certain.</p><p>He pulled on a pair of Magnus' sweat pants, scowling at the man all the while, but he couldn't think of a way to stay. Hopefully Magnus will just tell him all about it later.</p><p>The two men remained silent until he stalked out the door in a huff.</p><p>'He's gone,' Magnus confirmed. 'What do you want to talk about? Speak quickly.'</p><p>That apparently was a mistake, because the request seemed to have paralyzed Jace's tongue.</p><p>'You're not seriously going to threaten me, are you?' Magnus asked in an incredulous voice.</p><p>Jace laughed quietly.</p><p>'Not today, because I know you and I are on the same page when it comes to Alec. We both know how special he is, and that he should be treated as such. Yes?'</p><p>Yes.</p><p>'Magnus, I talked to my sister earlier. We are still very concerned about the wedding.'</p><p>The older man felt himself grow cold all over; ice radiating through his blood like a living thing.</p><p><em>Nonononono</em>.</p><p>He put down his mug so hastily, he spilled the tea on the counter.</p><p>'Alec said there was no wedding!' he choked out in panic.</p><p>'And you don't know enough of our family dynamic to understand how amazing it was, when Alec stood up to mom like that', Jace explained. 'But that's the problem right there. She isn't going to give up. It's not her way.'</p><p>Magnus felt his heart slow down a bit. Shit! He had a vision of the wedding happening the very next day when Jace had spoken. He grabbed a paper towel to mop up the spilled tea. 'Okay, how can I help?'</p><p>'He was supposed to be here in Barcelona with me, but he didn't want to miss your Friday meet up,' Jace explained. 'Magnus, I don't trust our mother with Alec. God, how can I explain this to you? She's always managed to keep him under her thumb. Always pressuring him to dress and talk a certain way; monitoring his friends, his hobbies, his choices. There were days he would just wedge himself into a corner of Izzy's cupboard, struggling with the stress and panic attacks, trying to keep up with these ridiculous expectations!'</p><p>Magnus' eyes widened in horror, imagining his precious angel hiding in a dark cupboard.</p><p>'We tried to shield him from it', Jace continued in a sad voice 'but we couldn't always be there. He's not as strong as his size would lead you to believe, especially when it comes to mum.'</p><p>'Should I keep him with me this weekend until you come back?'</p><p>‘Yes, thank god,' Jace said quickly. 'That is what I was going to suggest. Izzy is up to her neck in her school work, and taking care of Max. She's stressed that she will miss something, and then mom will get her hooks into Alec again, with all this it's-his-family-duty rubbish.’</p><p>'Not a problem. I'll ask him to stay. I will keep her off his back.'</p><p>'Thank you. Shit, Magnus I don't have the words. I was going to book him into a hotel near your place, but he told me that you two are growing closer.'</p><p>'We are and I do see what you are talking about; the fractures, in his sense of self. Thank you for trusting me with this information and with your brother.'</p><p>'We should be thanking you. Right off the bat I could tell you were a fighter,' Jace revealed, 'and it's exactly the support that Alec needs right now.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sincere apologies for leaving this story to languish for so many months. Let us bring it to a close with a few more chapters. </p><p>Thank you Jax for the lovely story banner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>Alec drove them into the hospital carpark with a frown.</p><p>Why were they here?</p><p>He thought they had agreed to a movie.</p><p>He had been super excited when Magnus had invited him to stay the weekend. He felt a bit bad that he was having such a fabulous time, when Jace was all alone in Barcelona working, and Izzy was in the lion’s den, but they encouraged him to stay. They both said they felt better knowing he was there, rebuilding his relationship with Magnus.</p><p>His siblings were the best!</p><p>He didn’t know why Jace had felt the need to send him out the room, though. That still did not add up in his head.</p><p>Smoothly, he turned the wheel of the BMW and allowed the car to park itself.</p><p>‘Wow,’ Magnus blurted out, ‘you have to let me drive, next time.’</p><p>Next time. </p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>He liked how Magnus was thinking!</p><p>The older man unbuckled his seatbelt and Alec did the same, again wondering why they were back here.</p><p>‘Is everything alright, Magnus?’ he asked, as he walked around the car to join him.</p><p>Magnus in reply slowly turned to him, and massaged the back of his neck with one hand, making Alec worry. Maybe he was more injured from the attack in the club that he let on.</p><p>‘Lean on me, Magnus!’ he cried in a scared voice, as he offered his arm.</p><p>The older man smiled and raised up on tiptoe to softly kiss his cheek. ‘I am alright. Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.’</p><p>Magnus took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Alec, asking him to read it.</p><p>What was this?</p><p>Alec's eyes zoomed through the page, accustomed with dealing with lots of technical information quickly.</p><p>‘This is a lab test for HIV,’ Alec summarized very surprised, as they walked towards the entrance. He wasn’t expecting this at all. ‘It states that you are negative.’</p><p>Wait?</p><p>Was he supposed to show Magnus his too?</p><p>Is that why they were here?</p><p>Did Magnus want him to take a test?</p><p>Not that he needed to. He had never been with anyone.</p><p>Was this normal?</p><p>He never heard anyone mentioning anything like this, when they went out on a date. He wasn’t objecting though, because he really, really liked where this was potentially going.</p><p>Magnus laced his fingers with his as they walked into the building.</p><p>‘My friend is a nurse,’ the bartender revealed, ‘she said she will do the test for me. I apologise, I should have done this already. It will just take a few minutes.’</p><p>Okay, so now Alec was really confused.</p><p>‘But you have done it already?’ he whispered as they entered the busy reception. Magnus had obviously been here a lot as he stepped confidently forward.</p><p>The man tapped the date on the test. ‘It’s an old result, my angel; almost two years old in fact.’</p><p>‘But you said you hadn’t been with anyone in that time, right?’</p><p>Magnus smiled again, but gave him a serious look as he drew them off to a quiet corner. ‘While I appreciate your trust in me, this isn’t one of those things you should take on faith. Not for me, not for anyone, no matter how convincing they maybe, or how in love you may feel. Do you understand?’</p><p>The older man held on to his chin, pinning him with his gaze.</p><p>Alec felt himself flush as he nodded. He was too old to be this green about sex in modern society.</p><p>He was grateful Magnus was not laughing.</p><p>‘I understand,’ the young lawyer whispered as he kissed his mouth.</p><p>‘I can’t risk my angel,’ Magnus muttered almost to himself, ‘especially with the life I have led.’</p><p>‘Are you worried?’ Alec asked, squeezing his hand, ‘don’t worry. I am here!’</p><p>Magnus shook his head.</p><p>How can Alexander be real? He was so loving and caring.</p><p>And it was all for him.</p><p>‘Thank you, sweet pea,’ he answered, as they started walking again. ‘No, I am not worried, but I prefer to be sure.’</p><p>Magnus stopped and knocked on a door, before opening it and letting them in. The man hopped up on an examination table to wait for his friend.</p><p>Alec in the meantime, stood at his side, holding his hand firmly.</p><p>‘You can sit there, Alexander,’ the man said gently, but the young lawyer shook his head, looking around nervously.</p><p>Why were all medical offices so cold and unfriendly? He saw some needles in their packaged plastics on a sterile tray, and started to cold sweat.</p><p>Oh crap!</p><p>He wasn’t even the one taking the test, and he was getting anxious.</p><p>Maybe he should sit before he keeled over, or did something else equally embarrassing.</p><p>A woman came in and Magnus made the introductions.</p><p>‘I am glad to meet you,’ Nurse Cat told him shaking Alec’s hand, ‘and so well recovered. I came a few times to see you in your room, but you were sleeping.’</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Alec said easily, smiling in return. Of course she was nice, she was Magnus’ friend.</p><p>‘And I have heard so much about you,’ she continued conversationally.</p><p>Alec flushed.</p><p>Magnus talked about him to his friends?! He wondered how much she knew about his weird topsy turvy life.</p><p>‘All good things,’ she hastened to add, noting his guilty, worried look with curiosity.</p><p>In the meantime, the nurse prepared Magnus’ arm for the blood draw and Alec looked a little away and to the left, but in no time she was done.</p><p>Magnus pulled down his sleeve to hide the cotton swab, just as Nurse Cat faced Alec with a new needle.</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t need the test,’ Alec replied.</p><p>‘Everyone should get the test and as often as possible,’ the Nurse said firmly, ‘and you here already, no harm in getting it done.’</p><p>Alec hesitated.</p><p>This was going a little fast for him.</p><p>He wasn’t in the right sort of headspace for this at all, what with his parents, the wedding and everything else in his future spinning on a dime, round and round, almost faster than the eye could see.</p><p>‘Cat, it's fine!’ Magnus jumped in, but knowing it wouldn’t help. Cat was rather stubborn about medical matters. ‘We just met, we’re friends’</p><p>The nurse turned to Magnus with an incredulous look. ‘Friends who want to have sex.’</p><p>Alec was just in time to see the man giving him a pained look, asking for help.</p><p>He rolled up his sleeve and presented it to the nurse.</p><p>‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to hesitate,’ Alec explained to them both, ‘I just have a lot on my mind. Please, go ahead.’</p><p>Magnus gasped and tried to protest, but fell silent as Cat scowled at him.</p><p>Alec stepped back a bit to lean on Magnus, and the man hurried to encircle his waist.</p><p>‘Don’t look, angel,’ he warned him as Alec leaned his head on his shoulder.</p><p>They breathed out in relief when the woman was done.</p><p>‘Thank you for doing that, Alexander,’ Magnus said in awe. ‘I don’t know what to say. You really care about me so much?’</p><p>Ha!</p><p>He was wondering why Magnus was looking at him so oddly.</p><p>After that big speech the man gave him about being safe, didn’t he think he deserved the same consideration from him? Magnus was so confident normally, but inside he was must still be hurting, hopeful but wary, not expecting too much from anybody, when he actually deserved the whole world.</p><p>Alec leaned his head softly against his, ‘you saved me, Magnus, in more ways than one. And I can’t ever repay you for that. I think there is very little I would<em><strong> not</strong></em> do for you.’</p><p>Nurse Cat bustled around, putting away her samples in the appropriate containers for analysis, while the two men held on to each other’s hands, breathing softly together.</p><p>‘Alec?’ she interrupted quietly, after she realized the two were lost in their own little world. ‘I have something for you.’</p><p>She did?</p><p>‘Let’s send Magnus in the corridor for a moment, so we can talk?’</p><p>The older man nodded, understanding the look she was giving him. ‘I will go online and get us some movie tickets. Take your time.’</p><p>Nurse Cat smiled gently at him as Magnus left, putting him at ease. She gestured for him to take a seat on a stool.</p><p>‘So I get a sense from what Magnus has told me that you are interested in engaging in sexual activity,’ she said quickly and factually, not wanting him to get nervous or embarrassed. She opened a cupboard which held different types of contraceptives and condoms. ‘ I have some supplies here that you can have.’</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Alec turned pink. ‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘You are welcome,’ as she shook out a brown paper bag, ‘do you know your size?’</p><p>
  <em>His size?!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They came in sizes?!</em>
</p><p>‘Could we get Magnus back in here?’  he squeaked.</p><p>Thankfully, Nurse Cat didn’t ask any further questions, as she selected a few different types of condoms for him to try.</p><p>‘Do you want me to demonstrate how to put it on?’ she then asked, causing Alec to leap up and back pedal in a frantic manner.</p><p>‘I have a plastic model that I will use,’ she said apologetically, realizing she should have started with that.</p><p>But Alec was too anxious now to even understand what she was saying. ‘Magnus, will show me.’</p><p>He gave her a little smile of thanks though as she put in some pamphlets for him to read.</p><p>‘I am a nurse, Alec,’ she encouraged, ‘there is nothing you can’t ask me. There is a lot of misinformation on the internet. Or if something doesn’t feel right, you just call, okay? I put my number in there.’</p><p>He thanked her again, looking forward to reading the information. Maybe he would call, if there was something he felt too embarrassed to ask Magnus or Jace about.</p><p>The older man peeked curiously into his brown paper bag when he came out, but said nothing as he viewed the contents. He just smiled encouragingly, enjoying Alec’s excited face, and tucked it away in the inside of the young man’s jacket pocket.</p><p>Now, they were ready for their movie.</p><p>Alec tried to stop fidgeting and grinning, but he had never been to the movies with someone he liked before. He happily bought several food combos and extra candy from the cafeteria, much to Magnus’ amusement.</p><p>Balancing all on a tray, while Magnus brought up the rear with two cup of soda, the young man suddenly realized that his date wasn’t following him down the aisle.</p><p>The previews were now showing, so it was a little difficult to see the other man’s face.</p><p>Alec hurried back.</p><p>Magnus looked surprised. ‘Wait, you want to actually see the movie?’</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t that why they were here?</em>
</p><p>‘I thought,’ Magnus said, weakly gesturing to the back row where other couples were. Some were already engaged in “not watching the movie”.</p><p>
  <em>The back row!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone wanted to take him to the back row of the cinema!</em>
</p><p>Alec felt his heart quicken in excitement.</p><p>‘It’s okay,’ Magnus said firmly. He had made the wrong assumption about Alec’s request to go to the movies. ‘Let’s go down to the middle.’</p><p>But Alec wouldn’t move, and he nudged Magnus back.</p><p>‘Alexander, are you sure?’ Magnus whispered, as some patrons hissed at them to get down.</p><p>The lawyer was very sure as he hustled them along as he aimed for the second to last row.</p><p>Magnus followed, snorting with laugher when Alec used his long legs to step over the chairs, and snag prime seats in the back row. He was just wondering how was he going to get up there, but Alec was already turning to give him a boost up.</p><p>They collapsed in their seats, giggling like teenagers.</p><p>‘Come here, you naughty angel,’ Magnus murmured as he raised up the armrest between them. Alec slid down his seat and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, sighing happily when the man tenderly kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Time for duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec is torn in two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have added some fresh warnings for bad parent Maryse and Alec being injured. Please heed the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec pouted as he looked around Magnus’ empty apartment.</p><p>This wasn’t fair!</p><p>He had come to spend the weekend with him, and he wasn’t even here.</p><p>They had gone for ice-cream and walk in the park last night, and it had been all so dreamy. Alec felt like he was floating. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much that his face hurt. And they had taken selfies of themselves kissing in all these romantic spots! But he was tired of watching those on his phone. He wanted the real thing!</p><p>He pouted again at the closed front door, even as he scolded himself to be reasonable.</p><p>There had been some emergency in Magnus’ work; a small fire, and the man had rolled out of the bed before daybreak. Magnus was worried and upset, not sure if anyone was injured or not.</p><p>Alec hoped no one got hurt of course, but he was stuck here all alone. And being alone of course meant he started worrying again about his family situation.</p><p>Jace said he had found something in Barcelona as he combed through the company’s records, but he needed to verify.</p><p>He had been out of contact for hours now.</p><p>Max in the meantime, had sent a selfie of him and Izzy in her bed. His sister was fast asleep with one arm around her schoolbooks, and the other around Max.</p><p>All this just served to remind him that he didn’t have much close friends, that he could just call up to chat. It’s always been just his family and maybe one or two persons at the law firm. His family were his whole world.</p><p>He made himself some coffee and prowled around Magnus’ apartment exploring, wanting to feel close to him. The man had told him to make himself at home.</p><p>He tried on a few rings Magnus had left on the dresser, admiring the heavy weight and luxurious appearance.</p><p>He then eyed the nail polish and nibbled on his bottom lip.</p><p>Well there was a bottle of acetone right there if he didn’t like how it turned out. He tried the dark shades that he had seen on Magnus, walking around the room and shaking his hand as he let it dry.</p><p>He wanted the arm bracelets again that he had tried on when he first got here, but they were in a drawer. Magnus said make himself at home, poking around in closed drawers was overdoing it, in his opinion.</p><p>He contented himself, with attempting to put on the eyeliner as nicely and neatly as Magnus had done. After five tries, he gave up. Clearly, he needed another tutorial from Magnus.</p><p>When his nails was dry, he went to hang up some Magnus’ dry cleaning in the closest.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>Magnus had some really fabulous pieces. They really made a statement.</p><p>He put a gold embroidered dark jacket under his chin and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t dare try it on, because the piece was tailored and he didn’t want to damage it.</p><p>He looked good.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec frowned as he fingered the designer label.</p><p>He knew what something like this would cost from these fashion houses. How could Magnus afford this on a bartender’s salary?</p><p>He pushed the thought out of his mind.</p><p>As far as he was concerned, if he couldn’t trust Magnus, he couldn’t trust anyone.</p><p>He nodded his head firmly at his reflection, and went to hang up the garment.</p><p>When this was done, he decided to remove the nail polish. In the end, he didn’t think he liked it. It looked fabulous on Magnus though. He loved how his fingers had looked caressing his bare chest.</p><p>Alec sighed again.</p><p>Jace said the endorphins would feel overwhelming at first, but it would die down soon. He hoped so, because every second thought he had, was about Magnus.</p><p>His beautiful smile.</p><p>His strong toned body.</p><p>His sense of humor.</p><p>His easy confidence.</p><p>Ah! Max was watching one of his cartoons online. Perhaps he could watch alongside him.</p><p>He hurried to the couch to get comfy. Once Max noticed him online, he was going to start messaging him. He prepared himself to give enthusiastic and intelligent feedback, like a proper big brother, when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Alec looked at the door stupidly.</p><p>What was he supposed to do? Wouldn’t it be rather forward of him to answer Magnus’ door, as if he was family or the boyfriend?</p><p>It was a Saturday morning.</p><p>It wouldn’t be a workman.</p><p>Perhaps it was Magnus’ annoyingly handsome neighbor, wanting to borrow some sugar, as the classic pretense to open the door.</p><p>It better not be!</p><p>Alec swung his long legs to the floor.</p><p>He wouldn’t open the door, but he would take a description for Magnus through the peep hole and send it to him via whataspp, just in case.</p><p>Alec looked through the opening before hastily grabbing the handle.</p><p>‘Hill,’ he cried out in surprise, staring at his loyal servant, ‘Why are you here?! Did something happen?!’</p><p>The man swallowed hard, apparently not knowing what to say.  The driver reached out one hand to put it on his shoulder.</p><p>‘It’s your mother.’</p><p>‘You brought her here?!’ Alec shrieked almost hysterically, interrupting him.</p><p>But the other man continued stubbornly, ‘I think you should talk to her.’</p><p>‘I don’t want to hear anything she has to say,’ Alec snapped angrily, anything to cover up the fear that Maryse would come striding down that empty corridor at any moment.</p><p>His hand trembled on the doorframe.</p><p>Where was Magnus?</p><p>He needed his new friend.</p><p>‘Master, please,’ the man begged. ‘She wants to say goodbye. I am driving her to airport. She said she is not coming back.’</p><p>Alec could only look at the man in complete surprise, not sure if he heard him properly at all.</p><p>VP Alec Lightwood ran to the elevator with his servant close on his heels. Hurrying across to the parking area, Alec more or less flung open the door of their town car.</p><p>‘MOTHER?!’</p><p>His voice was a mixture of disbelief, regret and relief.</p><p>She was leaving?!!</p><p>‘Hello, son,’ she said quietly, giving him a weak smile.</p><p>Alec surveyed all the luggage surrounding her, before climbing into the car. Hill gently closed the door to give them some privacy.</p><p>However, mother and son just stared at each other coolly.  </p><p>‘Are you even going to the airport, or was this all a ruse to trick Hill into bringing you here?’ Alec sneered.</p><p>Maryse smirked proudly, giving her son a cold smile.</p><p>Well it was about time.</p><p>Alec’s naiveté was always an everlasting source of embarrassment for her.</p><p>‘I might still be going to the airport,’ she accused him, ‘if you don’t pull yourself together.’</p><p>‘Sorry, what?’</p><p>Maryse reached over and slapped him hard across the face.</p><p>‘For God’s sake, Alec!’ she shouted, ‘you’ve had your fun! Now it is time for duty. I need you Alec!’</p><p>Alec cradled his stinging cheek, feeling humiliated by how happy he was that his mother said she needed him.</p><p>He didn’t need her approval!</p><p>He didn’t!</p><p>He screwed his eyes closed, as she gently stroked his other cheek.</p><p>‘By this time your brother would have discovered the little dirty secret we tried to keep hidden all these years. Tax evasion is one of the oldest crimes in the world, sweetheart.’</p><p>Tax evasion?</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>That would explain the missing tax documents.</p><p>Alec’s jaw dropped in horror. ‘My father knew about this?’</p><p>‘Of course he knew!’ she snapped in annoyance. Robert also knew everything was about to come out in the light, but all he cared about was what their children would think. They were facing prison and all that emotional fool could do, was cry over Max’s baby shoes. At least she was out trying to do something! He couldn't even help her set the fire. She had to pay one of the bouncers at the club to do it.</p><p>‘But…but how?’ Alec stammered, still trying to comprehend that his family’s law firm was involved in a crime. ‘How did you hide something like this?’</p><p>Maryse snorted, breathing heavily. ‘Generous ‘donations’ to the right people, but then some of them wanted more.’</p><p>‘Oh my God, you just wanted money to pay off these criminals!’ Alec wailed in misery, full awareness finally breaking over him as he put all the pieces together. ‘You were willing to destroy me just to keep your crime hidden?! Are you insane?! Don’t you care for me at all?’</p><p>‘Don’t be silly, Alec,’ she snapped, a response that made him flinch. Inside his soul, a small boy curled up into a tight ball, wondering what he could do next to make his mama love him a little.</p><p>‘Mom, I can’t ….I  can’t do what you are asking,’ Alec replied, trying to keep his voice steady. ‘I can’t marry, Lydia.’</p><p>‘That is fine. We will figure out something,’ she said firmly, ‘but it is time for you to come home. We love you, sweetheart.’</p><p>
  <em>She loved him???!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t have to marry, Lydia!</em>
</p><p>He stared at her with an awed expression.</p><p>‘We are your family!’ she pressed, leaning forward to look into his eyes, ‘We will take care of you, and you will take care of us. Do you understand?’</p><p>He nodded his head quickly.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>If he didn’t go back and try to help, their whole family will be ruined. That couldn’t happen. He would not allow it to happen! What was he thinking?!!!</p><p>He didn’t know what they could do, but they had to try.</p><p>But…</p><p>‘Mama, Magnus…’</p><p>He could just imagine the look on the man’s face, if he left without explanation.</p><p>‘What should I say to him?’ Alec fretted anxiously, ‘I promised him that I ….’</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>Alec covered his face in his hands, feeling torn in two. Would Magnus wait for him? Why should he? Magnus had been hurt so much in the past, and he still took the chance and let him get close. Not that Alec had given him much choice in the matter, as he inserted himself firmly into Magnus’ life, wanting to experience being in love and lust with a beautiful man. Why should Magnus forgive him for walking out now, on the burgeoning relationship that Alec had practically shoved him into?</p><p>Eventually, he took a deep breath and reached for the handle, when his mother stopped him.</p><p>‘Magnus will be alright,’ she nodded reassuringly, resisting the urge to slap her son again for his foolish heart. He got that bit of silliness from his father, of course. ‘I have a feeling that he can take care of himself.’</p><p>She scrolled though her phone as he scowled at her, ‘What does that mean?!’</p><p>His eyes widened when she thrust the phone into his face.</p><p>It was Magnus.</p><p>But Magnus as he had never seen him before.</p><p>Bright.</p><p>Ethereal.</p><p>Covered in makeup and disco lights, and very little else.</p><p>He took the phone and swiped through the photos.</p><p>‘I am sorry to be the one to bring you such bad news about someone you care about,’ she lied happily.</p><p>‘You are not. Magnus and I already talked already about this,’ Alec protested in a feeble way, as he stared at a photo of Magnus on some man’s lap. Talking about it was a far cry from seeing it in color, though, and he began to feel apprehensive, and a little over his head.</p><p>‘I don’t know what you think you can offer a person like that?’ she said in a concerned voice, trying to coax him into staying. It was imperative she knew to keep him here by her side, if her plans of marrying him off were to succeed.</p><p>Lydia always liked Alec, but of course her son didn’t have a clue about females, and why she would smile at him all the time and touch his arms or hands, whenever they were talking.</p><p>Her son would adapt.</p><p>Maryse could have cheered when Alec’s face fell, as he continued to stare at the photos with a confused, unhappy look. She gently took the phone away, ‘Magnus will be alright. Come, let’s get you home. It is going to be okay.’</p><p>She tried to embrace him but he pushed her away.</p><p>‘I HAVE to talk to Magnus,’ he insisted, even as his heart pounded and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't start doubting Magnus now. He could not! He would not! ‘I have to make him understand why I need to leave. I can’t be such a coward, and stand him up without explanations. I promised I would not let him down!’</p><p>‘Alec…’ she began in a stern way.</p><p>‘No mom, I promised!’ he screamed at her as he yanked open the door, stepping right into the path of incoming vehicle.</p><p>There was pain.</p><p>But then there was blissful darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. All out of options</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec has made his choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are coming soon to the end of this story. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec moaned softly.</p><p>He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know he was in the hospital again. This time though, he wasn’t so lucky to have escaped serious injury. He looked down, inhaling sharply that his left leg was heavily bandaged from ankle to thigh.</p><p>Jesus.</p><p>He then swiveled his eyes to the left, to see the most unlikely seatmates sitting side-by-side, sipping matching cups of hospital coffee.</p><p>Was he hallucinating?</p><p>He closed his eyes and opened them again.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Magnus and Lydia were still sitting there.</p><p>Magnus leaned forward and gently took his hand, ‘Don’t shake your head, Alexander. You cracked your skull when you fell. Are you okay? Squeeze my hand to say yes.’</p><p>‘Mag…gnus,’ he croaked out.</p><p>A huge smile spread across the man’s face as though he had won the lottery jackpot. His angel was injured and zoned out on painkillers, but his beautiful battered face, still made him catch his breath.</p><p>However, as the two men stared adoringly at each other, Lydia wiped a sad tear from off her face. It was true then, Alec would never be hers. He would never belong to any woman.</p><p>She had come to New York to enquire after her fiancée who had stopped taking her calls. Suddenly, Alec was always unavailable, according to his sister.</p><p>Love really was blind.</p><p>How could she not have seen it?</p><p>Oh how he must have suffered in silence.</p><p>She thought back to that dance they had in London, when he and his parents came to visit. He had seemed happy enough, quiet as was his way; determined not mash her feet with the most adorable look of concentration on his face.</p><p>She was so happy when their parents announced their engagement.</p><p>It pained her to realise that she hadn’t noticed Alec’s reaction. She had given him an excited peck on the cheek and turned to model for all the photographers, as she threaded her arms through his. She had wondered after why Izzy and Jace did not call to congratulate her or say anything.</p><p>Alec coughed miserably and she hurried to get a cup of water with a straw. She was about to lean over him but hesitated, momentarily conflicted.</p><p>Would he even let her near?</p><p>She felt so embarrassed and pained for her role in this fiasco.</p><p>But they were friends, that had been real. They had known each other since they were five years old. She still had the friendship bracelet he made for her. In recent years, she may not have been the friend he needed, but she could try to make for it now.</p><p>Magnus turned his head to smile at her, obligingly making space, which gave her the last bit of courage to come closer.</p><p>Alec grateful sipped on his straw.</p><p>Magnus had been horrified of course, when she first introduced herself and he had to pull himself together with great difficulty. As if Alec being in surgery wasn’t bad enough, they now had to deal with this stern young woman, who by all accounts still considered herself to be Alec’s intended.</p><p>But Magnus soon realized she was badly rattled herself, and was trying to keep body and soul together. He got her a chair and some water.</p><p>Overall, he was pleased by her obvious care and concern for Alec’s safety and wellbeing. However, he wasn’t about to leave Alec alone with anyone other than his siblings. He vowed not to leave his side again, under any circumstance, not until he was whole in mind and body. Bad things seemed to happen when they were separated.</p><p>Alec wasn’t a dog that could be claimed by an owner, he knew that. He knew it in his head, but he wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p>He had money.</p><p>He could take care of Alexander.</p><p>Perhaps not in the style that Alec was accustom to, but there were worse things. Things like being trapped in a loveless marriage.</p><p>Downsizing and simplifying his life, was one of the steps Magnus had taken towards regaining his sobriety. But now, he could sell his considerable amount of shares in Pandemonium, and buy a house. Alec didn’t need to be railroaded into a marriage just for money.</p><p>He could keep his angel safe.</p><p>Magnus enjoyed his free spirited existence, but pacing up and down in the hospital waiting room, knowing the Alec was in surgery was enough to make a man change his religion. He was ready to settle in one place, if only to provide Alec with one more option in his latest crisis. It might seem sudden in terms of their relationship, but how could he live with himself if he didn’t offer.</p><p>He would not leave Alec’s side unless he ordered him away. Alec would need support because he knew how much his whole world revolved around his family; a family that was disintegrating rapidly.</p><p>‘Your brother should be landing within the hour,’ Magnus hastened to reassure him, as he turned to him with a questioning look. Yes, some of his family was still loyal and gave a damn. ‘Your sister was here, but she took Max home to get some rest.’</p><p>Alec looked down at his large leg cast in fear.</p><p>‘They had to operate on your leg,’ Lydia this time explained. ‘But they expect you to make a full recovery. And that’s the end of the good news I am afraid.’</p><p>The three of them stared blankly, not knowing how to begin.</p><p>‘Mom?’ Alec croaked out, eyes scanning the room for her presence.</p><p>Lydia and Magnus exchanged a glance.</p><p>‘We don’t know where she is,’ Magnus confessed, his heart clenching at the fresh pain on his love’s features. ‘Your mother took the car. Hill stayed behind and called an ambulance.’</p><p>Alec turned his head away so he they couldn’t see him cry. Magnus gently stroked his hand, trying to convey his support.</p><p>The older man didn’t know how he was going to break the even worse news that his father had been arrested and that his company was in a free fall, if he understood what Ms Branwell was saying.</p><p>What now?</p><p>He glanced at the woman who sat at his side, waiting patiently for Alec to compose himself.</p><p>She was staring at their joined hands.</p><p>Eventually, Alec looked back at them.</p><p>‘There probably isn’t a right time to ask this question,’ she began, ‘but is our engagement off?’</p><p>Alec looked at her with a pained expression, ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>Lydia just shook her head, trying to understand. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? Or was that your plan all along. Marry me and then we would be so unhappy that I would file for a divorce and you would own half of everything I own!’</p><p>‘Of course not,’ Alec sputtered, before he found himself thinking. He glanced at Magnus and he saw the dawning realization in his eyes too, that this may have been his mother’s plan all along.</p><p>Alec groaned in misery and he covered his face with one hand.</p><p>My God!</p><p>Someone just kill him now.</p><p>‘I would have helped you,’ Lydia said, ‘but you didn’t trust me. How can I trust you now?’</p><p>Magnus held up a reconciliatory hand, ‘perhaps this discussion can wait, he should be resting.’</p><p>‘Actually it can’t wait,’ Lydia replied, as she looked at her cell phone, ‘your company is spiraling out of control, Alec.’</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Who would want to do business with a fraudulent law firm?</p><p>Magnus sent her a warning look. Alec needed rest.</p><p>‘For the sake of friendship, I would be willing to acquire the entire firm and bring it under the umbrella of Branwell Incorporated to stabilze it,’ she offered in a sort of emotionless manner. ‘Of course, until you got back on your feet again.’</p><p>Alec gulped anxiously.</p><p>Better a family friend than some stranger, right?</p><p>Would she make him suffer? He had left her for a man. She must be a little upset by that. What woman would not be? He didn’t care what happened to him as long as there was money to take of his sister, and his little brother. They shouldn't have to suffer. He and Jace could figure out something.</p><p>But it’s not as if he had a lot of choice.</p><p>All those poor peoples jobs were at risk, because of his parents' crime. He had to try to save them.</p><p>‘Shall I give you a few moments to think about it, then?’ she asked kindly, trying to soften her expression. She knew she probably had her stone face mask on because it was easier to do that to deal with all her emotions. Her beautiful dream of a happily ever after had gone down faster than the Titanic and she was still reeling. She loved Alec, she loved his sweetness and how he cared for his family. And he worked so hard too at the firm, even though he didn’t have to. He was smart and handsome, supportive and polite. Her heart ached as she stole another glance at the firm grip Magnus had on Alec’s hand.</p><p>‘No I don’t need to think about it. Thank you,’ Alec said nodding his assent, forcing himself to concentrate.  ‘I don’t know why you would want to help my family, but I am so grateful that you do.’</p><p>Lydia sighed, folding her arms protectively around her body.</p><p>‘I care about you, Alec,’ she reminded him in a weary voice. ‘Your brothers and sister are my brothers and sisters. I am sorry that if in my actions and words, that you don’t believe that anymore ‘</p><p>‘I do!’ he cried, ‘I do believe it.’</p><p>She looked at him doubtfully, but then smiled a real smile. There was something different about Alec’s face. There was a frank openness in his expression in contrast to his normal dour moody persona. It was a good look on him.</p><p>With time, perhaps she could be even happy for him and what he had found.</p><p>‘I have to go,’ she leaned down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>‘Thank you again,’ he added, ‘thank you for being here.’</p><p>‘Alec,’ she said in a loud stage whisper, ‘I think this guy here has the hots for you, fyi.’</p><p>Alec was surprised that she making an actual joke but he winked up at her small smile, eager to make any amends that he could. ‘Thanks for the heads up. I will keep an eye on him, in case he thinks he can get frisky with me.’</p><p>Magnus snorted with laughter.</p><p>‘Take care of yourself okay,’ she cautioned him, turning serious again, ‘don’t worry about the firm. Jace and I will keep it running. Just recover.’</p><p>And with one last nod to Magnus she was gone.</p><p>Well fuck.</p><p>His brain was too muddled to try and figure out what had just happened there. Did the woman he was about to ‘stand up,’ really just swoop him and save his ass from financial ruin?</p><p>Alec turned to his friend, blinking sleepily. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer.</p><p>‘That was damn decent of her, don’t you think?’ he asked Magnus in astonishment.</p><p>Magnus just nuzzled the side of his face, contorting his body in a way so he could lay cheek to cheek with the other man. ‘You would have done the same, if the situation was reversed, I am sure.’</p><p>Alec smiled, blushing faintly at Magnus’ praise.</p><p>‘I’m okay,’ Alec reassured him, patting his limp hair, ‘I don’t feel anything at all. They must be using the very good drugs.’</p><p>Magnus turned to press butterfly kisses over his face, still afraid that of hurting him.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ Alec asked, suddenly aware of the desperation behind the man’s caress. ‘Was the driver hurt? Did someone else get injured?!</p><p>Trust Alec to ask a question like that.</p><p>‘Angel?’</p><p>‘I am here.’</p><p>‘We could run away together,’ Magnus blurted out in a quiet whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear, ‘me and you. Anywhere you want, I will go with you.  We could drive down to Florida. Get some sun. What do you think?’</p><p>‘Magnus?’</p><p>What was this about?</p><p>The man caressed his bruised face with his thumb, searching his expression for what Alec didn’t know.</p><p>‘Angel, did you walk out infront the vehicle?’ Magnus finally asked, in a tiny voice of despair and fear.</p><p>It took Alec a few moments to figure out what his friend was going on about.  </p><p>The older man had to hold his head in place, as Alec moved to shake his head in denial.</p><p>‘No, Magnus,’ Alec said firmly, ‘never.’</p><p>Tears began to form in Magnus’ beautiful eyes and Alec felt his heart break. Magnus should never look like that.</p><p>‘Its’ just,’ Magnus searched for the right words, looking into his eyes, ‘you’ve been under a lot of strain. You said so yourself. Please, Alexander don’t….’</p><p>Don’t what?</p><p>Don’t leave me here all alone?</p><p>Don’t shatter my heart in a million jagged little pieces?</p><p>‘Stay with me,’ Magnus begged, kissing his lips softly, ‘please. Just stay here with me. I know it feels as though the world is falling out from under you, but you are not alone.’</p><p>‘And neither are you,’ Alec whispered in his ear. ‘I am here, Magnus. I won’t let you down.’</p><p>They fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The future looks so bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace bounced into his room, throwing open the door with a flourish.</p><p>‘Hey buddy,’ he cried excitedly, ‘Guess who is downstairs?!’</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes as he closed his laptop.</p><p>‘My boyfriend, Magnus,’ he deadpanned, ‘am I right?’</p><p>Of course he was right.</p><p>Magnus came everyday on a loving pilgrimage to spend time with him. Alec could sort of understand Jace’s reaction though. It would probably be a hundred times easier for a good-looking guy like Magnus to find a boyfriend, who didn’t have so much baggage and national family drama drama, like he had. He worried about it too, in the dead of night when his cast itched and he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>One of the things he worried about was shouldn’t they have had sex by now? They had been together almost five weeks.</p><p>Didn’t most folks sleep together by the third date?</p><p>He had asked Izzy and she told her not to worry about it. There was no timetable for a successful relationship. The most important thing was to keep the lines of communication humming.</p><p>He and Magnus made out of course, and gave each other hand jobs, but that was it. He wanted so much more. He was kinda of already picking out china patterns in his head, and trying out different versions of his last name.</p><p>He wanted somebody to love and from what his boyfriend had said, Magnus wanted that too. Was it too naïve of him to start dreaming about happily ever after?</p><p>He sighed as he finger combed his hair, and did a breath check.</p><p>His leg was still in a cast and such, so maybe his super supportive boyfriend, was waiting for him to feel better. God, he hoped that is what is was and not that Magnus was getting bored or fed up.</p><p>Jace frowned at the dark look in Alec’s eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Did he put that look on his face?</p><p>He didn’t mean to.</p><p>He was so freaking happy that his brother was in a relationship with a great guy, like Magnus. A guy who appeared to value him as he deserved. A ride or die man, standing faithfully at Alec’s side. Alec had told him of Magnus’ offer to run away with him.</p><p>It was all he could have ever hoped for Alec, a brother who had been more like a parent than a sibling; shouldering burdens that he should have never have. Alec had helped with homework, kissed away their boos boos, and hid them in the cupboard when their parent were fighting. By the time Izzy and Jace, were old enough to know better, Alec was beyond their help; his spirit too broken by his mother, to fight anymore. All they could do was love him unconditionally, so at least he would know that there were people in the world, whose love he didn’t have to work for. Jace hoped that Magnus would soon be added to this list in his brother’s heart, but of course, this would take time.</p><p>He squeezed Alec’s hand supportively and kissed his cheek, ‘it’s going to be alright, you know?’</p><p>Alec smiled in astonishment, pleased at this atypical gentleness from his normally stoic brother. This Clary person, was certainly having a good influence on him.</p><p>In the meantime, Magnus knocked politely at the door, and waited for Alec’s permission to enter. Jace gave the two of them a big grin, letting them know as he exited that the entire family would be over in the east wing for the whole evening.  Magnus chuckled at Jace’s transparent attempt to encourage sexitimes.</p><p>He walked over to Alec’s bed, and arranged his jam jar of wild daisies on the nightstand, while disposing of yesterday’s gift in a little bucket set aside for that purpose. He had been bringing Alec more traditional flowers like roses and lilies, when a little bird whispered in his ear that his love had a liking for wild flowers.</p><p>Alec gazed as his new flowers absently. He loved how these flowers bent and blew in the wind. They looked so free. ‘Thank you. They are beautiful.’</p><p>‘Are you alright?’ Magnus asked, kissing his furrowed brow. ‘What is this face you are making? Did your cast itch today?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Alec jumped on this explanation, hoping to steer the conversation away to shallow waters.</p><p>‘Alexander, love,’ Magnus sighed with a shake of his head. ‘You are a terrible liar.’</p><p>Alec turned plum with embarrassment, his telltale blush giving him away.</p><p>Rats!</p><p>Magnus took his hand. ‘What are you thinking?’</p><p>But Alec just shook his head. He was not going to talk to Magnus about this.</p><p>‘Alexander?’ the man pressed, ‘you are making worry? Do you want me to worry?’</p><p>‘Why haven’t we had sex yet?’ Alec blurted out, too nervous by the answer to find a way to express himself with more finesse</p><p>‘We have had sex,’ Magnus countered with a frown, ‘lots of times. ‘</p><p>‘Not proper sex!’ Alec protested with a little pout. ‘Why? Don’t you want to?’</p><p>Okay, so it was out there now.</p><p>Alec felt as though his heart was beating all the way in his throat.</p><p>SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!</p><p>He should have just left it alone.</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you interested in doing more?’</p><p>Alec nodded his head, biting his lip anxiously.</p><p>Magnus got up and locked the door.</p><p>Wait, all he had to do was ask?</p><p>Okay, now Alec felt like a complete idiot. Shoot, Izzy was right. Communication was paramount. He pushed his sister out of his head as he frantically searched his nightstand drawers for some lube.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>They were going to do this!</p><p>How were they going to do this?</p><p>Well obviously, he would have to be on his back, but he wouldn’t just lay there like a useless lump. He would insist that Magnus tell him what to do to ensure he got pleasure too!</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Everything he had read on sex, all the pamphlets and internet sites went clear out of his head.</p><p>He turned to the other man, dropping his packet of lube at the sight of Magnus in all his naked glory, already half hard. He whimpered in delight as the man swarmed over him, kissing and sucking at his lips.</p><p>Oh how could he ever thought Magnus wasn’t interested.</p><p>‘Oh, by the way, I had a good day,’ Magnus teased him, as he rocked his hardness over his good leg. Alec blushed again. He hadn’t even inquired about his boyfriend at all! He just opened his mouth and whined about their sex life.</p><p>‘I’m sorry!’ he choked out, trying to keep his brain on line as Magnus’ lips drove him to distraction. ‘How was your day?’</p><p>Magnus burst out laughing and Alec soon followed suit, as they laughed and giggled in each other’s arms.</p><p>‘You are so fucking hot!’ Magnus told him, punctuating each word with a firm bruising, kiss, ‘I love when you stomp your foot and demand sex!’</p><p>Hey!</p><p>He didn’t stomp his foot! He didn’t even have two good feet to stomp at the moment.</p><p>Alec shifted slightly and Magnus grunted in pain.</p><p>Oh no!</p><p>He had hit him with his heavy cast!</p><p>‘Lord love a duck! I’m sorry,’ Alec cried in dismay, ‘are you okay? Maybe we should tie my leg down.’</p><p>Alec wondered if he had said the wrong thing as Magnus gave him a shocked look.</p><p>‘You want me tie you up?!’</p><p>Alec shrugged, not understanding his astonishment. ‘Wouldn’t that help so I wouldn’t accidentally move again and hit you, um in a err... tender place. ‘</p><p>Magnus snorted softly, now understanding what his boyfriend was saying.</p><p>Goodness, Alec had almost got him there. Bondage would have been too much of a leap for someone as shy and inexperienced as Alec to try on the first go.</p><p>In the meantime, Alec looked on worriedly.</p><p>Why had Magnus stopped kissing him?</p><p>Oh jeez.</p><p>Alec decided he better shut up now, before he killed the mood.</p><p>He reached up a hand to tug at Magnus’ neck.</p><p>The older man was more than happy to resume kissing and Alec sighed happily, wrapping is arms around Magnus’ naked torso.</p><p>God this was the life.</p><p>He could do this all day.</p><p>What did it matter that all their clients had deserted them, and if not Branwell Incorporated, they would not have been able to make the pay roll that month?</p><p>What did it matter that his father was formally charged with fifteen counts of tax evasion?</p><p>What did it matter that his mother had appeared to have skipped the country?</p><p>He still had his brothers and sister. And he had this hot gorgeous man, purring in ear and rubbing against him like a sex starved cat in heat.</p><p>The future never looked brighter in his opinion.</p><p>He had a real chance here of coming out from under all the great expectations for his life, and finally choosing a destiny of his own.</p><p>But first….</p><p>‘Magnus, stop,’ he pushed him away a bit to try to calm down. If he didn’t stop, he was going to come right now in his pajamas. ‘Too much.’</p><p>‘Shhh, it’s okay,’ Magnus said as he backed off a little, but stayed close. He tugged at his shorts and helped Alec rise a little so he could shimmy them off his hips. ‘I want you to come, now. Please, this will make it good for you. Trust me.</p><p>Of course, he trusted Magnus.</p><p>He closed his eyes and arched off the bed, as Magnus’ talented fingers wrapped around his member.</p><p>He was panting as he came down from his high, only absently noticing Magnus cleaning him up with a warm towel.</p><p>‘Beautiful,’ Magnus murmured as she scooted up higher on Alec’s chest. ‘Still want to do more? We can stop now. I don’t mind.’</p><p>But Alec shook his head.</p><p>Stop now?!!!</p><p>When Magnus’ beautiful hard dick was almost right in his face?</p><p>He licked his lips. His mouth was watering.</p><p>All he could think of was having that heavy hot weight on his tongue.       .</p><p>‘Magnus, let me taste you!’ he squirmed, fighting to lift his torso to get closer. ‘Please, please I am begging you!’</p><p>They had gotten back their HIV results, and they were both in the clear. They didn’t even have to use condoms !</p><p>‘Jesus, fuck,’ Magnus swore under his breath, as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, ‘You are killing me here, darling. You have to try to relax. You are too keyed up and proper sex, as you call it, takes time. Okay?’</p><p>Alec tried to stop squirming but it wasn’t easy as he ran his hands greedily over Magnus’ toned legs and arms. He tried synchronizing his breath with Magnus and that seemed to help.</p><p>‘Sorry,’ he eventually said in a small, embarrassed voice.</p><p>Magnus kissed his forehead again. ‘You don’t have to apologise. It’s insanely hot to know you want to suck me off, so desperately.’</p><p>They kissed softly for a bit, vamping up the mood again.</p><p>‘So I was thinking, love,’ Magnus said, tenderly touching his cast, ‘that it will be easier for you to be inside me. What do you think?’</p><p>Alec nodded his head, wondering why the hell they were still talking! ‘Yes, that sounds divine. What should...what should I do?’</p><p>‘You can open me up,’ Magnus suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. ‘But slowly, okay?’</p><p>Magnus looked at his boyfriend with a besotted look, as the man proceeded to do just that. Alec was biting his lips in concentration as he worked in one lubed finger inside it, moving so carefully Magnus barely felt a thing. It was a good idea to get Alec to cum beforehand.</p><p>‘That’s it,’ Magnus cooed, shimming down a little so he could gently kiss Alec again. ‘Jesus fuck….your fingers are so long. Get them up in there, baby.’</p><p>Alec grinned in between kisses, reassured by his boyfriend’s sultry praise. He ran his free hand, gently down his back, enjoying all the hard muscle and warm caramel skin.</p><p>Magnus was incandescent.</p><p>Sometimes Alec really wondered what he saw in him.</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Alec.</em>
</p><p>You need to be good at this.</p><p>People broke up when the sex was bad, right?</p><p>He felt himself get cold, at the very thought, and a shudder of despair ran though his body. He couldn’t go back to being alone. He had come so far, and all because Magnus stood with him shoulder to shoulder, helping him fight his battles; external and internal.</p><p>Magnus frowned, ‘Alexander, what’s wrong?’</p><p> ‘Oh nothing!’ Alec said too quickly to be believed, and much to his dismay, Magnus moved away.</p><p>‘No, no,’ Alec protested, close to panicking as he chased him across the bed. ‘Nothing is wrong. I want to continue.’</p><p>And Magnus wanted to continue too, but not with Alec ricocheting all over the place like this. The only thing he should be experiencing right now, was love and pleasure. The fact that he was not, was enough to put Magnus off completely, and cool his passion.</p><p>He lay on Alec’s chest, softly kissing the side of his neck, ‘Shhh. I am right here. Talk to me.’</p><p>Alec’s first instinct was to refuse.</p><p>He wasn’t accustom talking about himself and asking for what he needed.</p><p>Shoot.</p><p>Communication lines.</p><p>It was as Izzy said.</p><p>‘Relationships are hard,’ he mumbled aloud to the ceiling, without meaning too.</p><p>‘They are,’ Magnus agreed, ‘but I am right here. Please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?’</p><p>What?</p><p>‘No!”</p><p>Heck no, Magnus was perfect.</p><p>And he was waiting for him to say something.</p><p>‘My family says I overthink sometimes,’ Alec stammered , ‘but I don’t do that, do I?’</p><p>‘I am always interested in hearing your thoughts, my love,’ Magnus whispered lovingly in his ear. ‘always.’</p><p>But it took a fair amount of time, before Alec worked up the nerve to speak again. ‘I was sort of wondering if you were beginning to realise that perhaps …’</p><p>Magnus turned his head and kissed his neck softly again, trying to give him the time to work out his thoughts.</p><p>‘I was worried that you were beginning to realize,’ Alec tried again, ‘that I was a difficult person to be in a relationship with.’</p><p>Magnus perched on his elbows so he could get look into his face. ‘And hence the reason we were not having ‘proper sex’.</p><p>Alec gave him the tiniest of nods.</p><p>Magnus sighed as he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb, ‘I don’t want easy, Alexander. I want you.’</p><p>Alec blushed at the intense passionate expression in Magnus’ eyes.</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yes, really,’ Magnus said confidently. ‘I am so lucky that you came into my club.’</p><p>OMG!</p><p>He felt lucky!!!</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Alec whispered back against his lips. ‘You’ve told me this before. But I forgot.’</p><p> ‘I will remind you a hundred times, my angel,’ Magnus reassured him pressing his lips to his, ‘ a million times, I don’t care. ‘</p><p>Alec surged up to kiss him in gratitude, for putting his mind at ease. When they were not naked, he would try to explain his communication difficulties with Magnus. If communication was so important, he would need help in the future.</p><p>“I want you too,’ Alec murmured, deciding to take his new found confidence out for a spin. He caressed Magnus’ back in a way that made the man shiver with longing. His dick stirred to life, as Alec unexpectedly manhandled him, so he could slide a finger inside of him again.</p><p>‘Fuck,’ Magnus moaned out, panting with pleasure, ‘darling. You are amazing.’</p><p>‘I bet you say that to all your guys,’ Alec winked, feeling strangely playful and free now that they had faced a relationship hurdle and overcome it so easily. He decided to roll with it and enjoy.</p><p>Magnus in the meantime, clutched at his boyfriend’s strong arms, unable to coherently put any thoughts together as Alec caressed him inside like a master with his musical instrument.</p><p>Alec smiled smugly down at him, and peppered his face with tiny kisses. ‘You look so gorgeous like this. Two fingers?’</p><p>Magnus nodded.</p><p>A bit of Alec’s smugness left him as he felt the resistance at Magnus’ hole.</p><p>He knew theoretically this was all possible, and he would fit, but practically this didn’t seemed to be working.</p><p>‘I think I am doing something wrong!’ Alec whispered in a scared voice, ‘should I stop?’</p><p>‘Just slow and easy, my angel,’ Magnus repeated with a shaky breath, ‘remember I haven’t done this in a while. You will have to forgive me if this doesn’t work out. I will make it up to you, I promise. Anything you like. ’</p><p>Alec paused in surprised. Magnus didn’t seemed to be the least perturbed that he might give a less than stellar performance. He hoped someday he could have that sort of confidence in bed that oh well, next time will be better.</p><p>Magnus looked up and studied his thoughtful expression.  </p><p>‘It isn’t like how it is in books and in porn, my love,’ he explained, rightly deducing his thoughts, ‘sometimes sex is just sweet, sometimes its passionate, sometimes you can’t even remember your own name, and sometimes it’s a complete fiasco. They should really teach people this in school.’</p><p>Alec couldn’t agree more.</p><p>He didn’t have a clue.</p><p>He was lucky too in a way then, to have found such a great teacher and friend.</p><p>It wasn’t too long when Magnus’ body yielded to Alec’s second finger, and by the time he managed to take three fingers, Alec was hard and ready for him.</p><p>Poor Alec didn’t know which way to look, as Magnus slid on a condom over his cock. Less, clean up the man explained. He didn’t know if it would make much of a difference, because there was lube everywhere; on his cast, his arm, his stomach.</p><p>He stopped thinking at all though, as Magnus lowered himself in careful increments. His jaw had dropped open as he stared at the point where they were joined.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>It felt so good.</p><p>‘Feels good,’ he moaned, ‘oh God. Oh Jesus, shit.’</p><p>Magnus leaned over and kissed him softly, trying to prevent his darling boyfriend from becoming overwhelmed by sensation.</p><p>Alec was barely responding as he locked eyes with him.</p><p>‘You are doing so great, you really are,’ Magnus assured him over and over. ‘I feel good too. I am going to move a little, okay?’</p><p>He tried tipping Alec’s chin back so he could see into his face to monitor his reaction, but Alec jerked his head away, apparently mesmerized by the way he was vanishing inside his lover’s body.</p><p>Hmm….Alec licked to watch, did he now?</p><p>Magnus carefully pulled out all the way, and turned around, so Alec could get a “front row” seat.</p><p>He smiled gleefully as Alec gasped out an impressive string of obscenities. He then lifted his arms and flexed his back, putting on a little show for his hot boyfriend to enjoy as he rocked back and forth on his knees, sliding up and down Alec’s dick.</p><p>He turned his head around to look and oh didn’t Alec look amazing, and so beautiful. ‘Push your hips up when I move down.’</p><p>Alec tried but he didn’t have much leverage given the heavy cast on his leg.</p><p>Magnus had another idea when Alec’s big hands fell on his hips.</p><p>‘Think you can move me, then?’</p><p>Alec looked a little confused but then tugged Magnus back.</p><p>They both groaned at the sensation.</p><p>Alrighty then.</p><p>It took a little coordinating but soon they had synced their movements, and wow. </p><p>Magnus looked behind him again and yes, Alec was most certainly not thinking about anything else than how great he was feeling. He stretched his arms upward to the ceiling, thoroughly enjoying the way Alec controlled his body now, and its pleasure.</p><p>In.</p><p>Out.</p><p>Magnus could die a very happy man now as far as he was concerned.</p><p>But he needed to pay attention to Alec. It was his first time and he needed encouragement and suggestions.</p><p>He put his hands on top of Alec’s which were firmly holding his hips, nudging him gently into other ways he could move him. </p><p>Alec’s quick mind caught on and he experimentally moved Magnus’ hips in a circular motion. Magnus keened and trembled, falling forward, holding on to his boyfriend’s thighs for support.</p><p>Holy God!</p><p>With a little more practice, he and Alec were going to be great together!</p><p>He was snapped out of his sensual daze as Alec started calling to him, muttering his name over and over in a way that delighted Magnus down to his core.  Alexander must be close. He turned his head quickly not wanting to miss the moment, and oh how wonderful his boy, looked as he threw his head back as he came.  His darling boyfriend hadn’t last long, but he didn’t mind. Alec looked blissed out of his mind, and Magnus fixed his eyes on his beautiful satisfied body, as he took his dick in hand and finished himself off.</p><p>‘Baby?’ he crooned, as Alec finally slid out of him.</p><p>Magnus took care of the condom and then snuggled him close. ‘You okay?’</p><p>‘Perfect,’ Alec replied grinning at the ceiling, as he held Magnus tightly to him, ‘Holy shit! Holy shit!’</p><p>They both started giggling like lunatics, enjoying the moment of being in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven months later.</p><p>Lydia frowned as she walked into the waiting room.</p><p>Alec had sent her a message asking to see her.</p><p>Her eyes skimmed over the stylish man dressed in three quarter cut offs, searching for her friend, when her eyes darted back in astonishment.</p><p>OH MY GOD!</p><p>Alec approached pulling off his aviators.</p><p>Lydia sputtered incoherently as her former fiancée took both her hands in his large ones and bent down to kiss her cheek. She never thought she would see the day that Mr. Yes- I- was- born- in- this- black- suit Lightwood, would be dressed so casually.</p><p>Lydia reached up then and cupped his face, unable to resist smiling as he beamed down at her. ‘You look amazing,’</p><p>‘Thanks,’ he said looking down at himself deprecatingly. Black was always a safe choice for so long, but he didn’t feel the need to hide anymore. Not when surrounded by so many people who seem to love him just the way he was.</p><p>‘I got your message, but I don’t understand.’ she confessed, inviting him to sit. ‘The Lightwood firm has stabilized. Whenever you are ready, we can start signing up the papers to transfer back control to where it rightly belongs.’</p><p>It would be high time to chart a destiny far away from the dark legacy their parents had left them.</p><p>Alec took in a deep breath.</p><p>‘I don’t think I am ready to be President. Actually that it isn’t true.  I know I am not ready.’</p><p>He barely knew himself, how could he provide leadership both for an entire company as well as his family? He had been following a script that his parents had provided, all his life.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure he wanted to pursue law at all, for crying out law! He had come a long way though from that desperate man who tried to drink away his troubles in a bar, but he needed more time.</p><p>‘Magnus is leaving to live in England for a year. A friend of his is not well,’ he revealed suddenly, ‘and I want to go with him.’</p><p>Lydia looked surprised, ’England?’</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>He looked at her hesitantly. He had asked for so much from her, he was loathe to ask for more.</p><p>‘I find it ironic, that as I soon as I move here,’ she quipped with a little smile to let him know she was making a joke, ‘you want to move to the place I used to live.’</p><p>Alec snorted huffed with laughter as he bit his bottom lip. ‘Lydia, can you um?’</p><p>‘Continue to hold the firm under the Branwell name, until you return,’ she reasoned, anticipating his request. ‘Thank you for trusting me. Of course, I will be happy to but that is if Jace, doesn’t want to step into the leadership position.’</p><p>Alec shook his head.</p><p>No he didn’t.</p><p>Jace much more enjoyed being in the field, helping clients on a one on one basis. He would be there to assist of course, but only when Alec returned. Corporate office wasn’t for him.</p><p>In any case, Jace was more concerned with stepping into another role; that of head of the family so that Alec could take this time with Magnus.</p><p>Alec had never been prouder of someone with the surname Lightwood.</p><p>Lydia held out her hand and Alec shook it firmly.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ he said putting his hand over his heart, ‘thank you for being a friend, when I needed it the most.’</p><p>Lydia blinked rapidly as she felt herself tear up. ‘Don’t be a stranger, okay? You take care of that cute boyfriend of yours.</p><p>‘I will,’ he promised her. ‘Are you going to be okay?’</p><p>He looked down at her in concern, and she felt a heavy pang in her heart. It would take a long time to get over someone like him.</p><p>She gave him a fake smile so he wouldn’t worry.</p><p>‘I heard from Izzy,’ he whispered conspiratorially down at her, bending closer, ‘that someone sent you flowers at the office. You have an admirer!’</p><p>Lydia’s jaw dropped in shock. ‘But I told her that in strictest confidence!’</p><p>When Alec smirked evilly, she hit him on the chest.</p><p>Damn it. She walked into that.</p><p>He probably heard a rumor. He hadn’t know for sure at all!</p><p>‘Jace will be doing a background check on him,’ Alec told her, ‘don’t worry. We will make sure it is safe.’</p><p>She was about to open her mouth to protest but Alec was giving her that look. That look of, ‘Don’t even think of arguing with me, young lady!’</p><p>Lydia sighed quietly.</p><p>She wasn’t too keen on this suitor but at least he was interested in her, which was a nice change to be honest. She decided to give it a chance.</p><p>As they shook hands and exchanged a final kiss on the cheek, she held Alec close for a few seconds before they walked away in opposite directions.</p><p>Neither of them looked back. </p><p>She would never see that boy she knew again, but she looked forward to meeting the man that he was becoming.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>